Journey to the Past
by Makethebadmanstop
Summary: A Mary-Sue, if you don't like them then DON'T READ IT! Seriously, nobody's freakin forcing you to! What was Jack’s home life like? Did he have a loving family or girl? What happens when he's called back there?Read on to find out! Bring on the flames!
1. Prologue: Remembrance

Title: Journey To The Past

Author: Ella Enchanted

Rating: PG-13 for now but will probably change later for violence.

Distribution: Sure. Let me know where it's going!

Summary: What was Jack's home life like? Did he have a loving family or girl? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. They belong to Disney, ya da ya da ya da. I **DO** however own any character(s) that did not appear in the movie. Nuff' said? On with the show!

****

Journey to the Past 

Prologue: Remembrance

The sun was setting on the horizon casting an orange, warm glow upon the shinning mirror of water below. The soft rippling of the water seemed to add even more so to the tranquility of the moment. Although hints of spring had been hiding around the corner, one would think that on a night such as this one, it was winter. A steady blow caused the giant, black sails to sway to and fro in the sunset. Another gust of wind blew the dark and long hair behind the man who was currently gazing out into the depths of the sea. 

Silently he took off his hat and felt the cool breeze filter through his dark dread locks. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft ripples of the tide, the seagulls that flew overhead, and the breeze that fluttered by. He reached into his jacket pocket, feeling the urge for a long drag off of his pipe. Searching all of his pockets his hand came across a sealed envelope. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and gazed long and steadily at it. Realization hit him when he remembered who had sent it to him. Quickly he slid his dirty finger beneath the red, wax seal and broke it. Unraveling the paper his eyes immediately darted to the top of the page. He read:

Dear Son,                                                                                                                                         28 April 1790

It has been far too long since we last met. So long that I can't quite recall when indeed it was the last time we met. I scarce remember what you look like for heaven's sake! I hope all is well in the wonderful world of trading. Even though I hear the economy over there is quickly diminishing due to all the piracy. A dreadful business those dirty pirates. I pray that their effects have in no way affected your success. 

The reasoning of this sudden and unexpected letter is to extend an invitation to you. I would so much enjoy seeing you again and hearing all about your business and all the news of Paris. If you would oblige, your father and I would very much love for you to come home for at least a fortnight. For on the twentieth of May your dear friend, Lucille Vaughn is to be wedded to Sir John Upton. Please make haste upon replying to this letter, for I am to inform Mrs. Vaughn how many guests our little party will contain. 

I shall anxiously await your reply. Till then, may God bless you, your journeys, and your success. I am to inform you, from your father, that he finally received his first gold inlaid sword not half a fortnight ago. When will you two grow out of your little boyish ways? 

With All of Our Love,

Your Dear Mother and Father

Folding the letter, he placed it back into his pocket and gazed out into the ocean for the umpteenth time that day, deep in reflection. Lucie Vaughn. There was a name that he hadn't thought about in some time. He probably was the only one who called her Lucie or sometimes Lucie-Lu. He could remember to this very day the petit blonde who had stolen his heart at the age of five. Of course he didn't realize it then or now that he cared for her more than an acquaintance or friend. Such is the way of life though. He smiled as he remembered the very first day he had met Lucille Marie Vaughn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Begin Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**August 1765**

Anita Smith pulled on her silk cream gloves as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Jackson Allan Smith, if you aren't ready in two minutes I shall leave you here."

"I'm coming. Don't leave yet mommy!" The exasperated six-year-old yelled down stairs as he hurriedly tried to clasp his jacket buttons with his short, pudgy fingers. Sighing in distress he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His brown suede pants were spilling out over his black, leather boots. His long sleeved, white dress shirt was tucked in neatly. But his coat was very disheveled. All the buttons were lined up in the incorrect holes, at least the ones he could get in the holes. 'Good enough' he smiled as he grabbed his matching brown, suede cap. Putting it on his head he made a mad dash down the flight of stairs and into the awaiting arms of his mother. 

"What happened to you? Hasn't Cecilia dressed you yet?" She bent down and starting rearranging his jacket and pants.

"No. I wanted to do it all by myself," he smiled proudly as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I must say you did a commendable effort. But we must hurry if we're to meet the Vaughns. And I know how desperately you want to meet their daughter, Lucille. But if we don't hurry I'm afraid they'll think we've slighted them, and we mustn't let that happen. There, all ready now," She stood up and looked down at her son with a wide grin.

Jack looked down at his attire with a glum look.

"Whatever is the matter now?"

"Mommy, it's so hot and sweaty in this suit. Can't I just wear normal clothes?" He tried unloosening his collar as he followed his mother out to the awaiting carriage. 

"Yes, you must. It's very important that we make a good impression on the Vaughns tonight. For, they're one of the most respected families in England." She climbed in and fixed the collar of her sons suit.

"What's an impression mommy?" He stared out the window and watched the greenery fly by him. 

"It means that if we don't attend to their every whim and fancy we shall be the social outcasts of the century," Arthur Smith laughed as he smiled down at his son.

"Oh Arthur. You're such a bad egg"! (Couldn't resist) Anita playfully slapped her husband's hand. Smiling back, Arthur leaned over and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her waiting lips.

"Ewwwwwwww," Jack made a disgusted look and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh Jack! You'll soon find out my boy that women are delicate things whom should be treated with the utmost respect. And who knows? You might just end up falling in love with one yourself!" Arthur gave Jack a pointed look as he placed his hat upon his head. They had reached the Vaughn manor and we're about to step out of the carriage, to the awaiting family.

"Never!" Jack grumbled as he pushed his way out of the carriage.

"Ah, Lord Vaughn! It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. We deeply thank you and your hospitable family for the invitation to tea and dinner today." Arthur said all this while taking a bow.

"Enough with the formalities, Sir Smith. You are amongst friends now." The jolly, short and fat man vigorously shook Arthur's hand as he offered his best smile to him and his family. "And who are these strange creatures?"

"Oh, please forgive me. This is my wife, Lady Anita Anne Smith, and my son Jackson Allan Smith." He went and stood behind his family, as one would do when having a family portrait done.

"But you can call me Jack!" Jack beamed up at Lord Vaughn.

"Jackson!" Anita exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Oh let the boy be! I'll call you Jack so long as you call me Dan," Lord Vaughn bent down so that he was eye level and shook his small hand.

"Ok, Dan!" Jack could tell already that this Dan was sure to be one of his new friends.

"Daddy, daddy! You'll never believe what's happened?" A small blonde came running around the corner of the house and up to her father, breathless. 

"I bet I won't, so why don't you tell all. But before you explain, let me introduce you to this fine family. This is Sir Arthur Smith, Lady Anita Smith, and their son Jack Smith. And this is my youngest daughter, Lucille Marie Vaughn."

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled and took a small, unsteady curtsy. 

"The pleasure's all ours." Arthur smiled down at the cute, little nymph.

"Daddy, now can I tell you?" She was bursting with excitement and it was evident as shown by her facial expressions.

"Yes dear, what is it?" He bent down at eye level and grasped her tiny hands.

"The cat had kittens! Seven!" She squealed with delight and emphasized the amount of kittens once more "Seven! Can you believe it?"

"No, not seven!" He feigned shock. And looked up at the Smiths with an amused look.

"Yes, seven! Come look!" She grasped his arm and tried pulling him towards the direction of said kittens.

"Maybe in a little while. But I'm sure Jack would love to see them." He gestured towards Jack with a questioning gaze.

"Come on Jack!" She dashed towards the backyard and called out "Last one there is a bad egg!"

"Not fair! You got a head start!" With that he was off light a bolt of lightening. He rounded the corner of the manor but stopped dead short when he couldn't find Lucie anywhere. Removing his hat and scratching his head he roamed the backyard with his eyes. "Where are you Lucie?"

"Surprise," she jumped out from behind a bush and landed right in front of him, which in turn caused him to jump a mile in his shoes. "Did I scare you?" She smiled anxiously up at him waiting for a positive reply.

Jack smiled down at her and said, "You sure did. I nearly died of fright!"

"Oh good! Now come have a look at the kittens." She walked over to an old oak tree and sat down behind it. He sat down and picked up one of the new kittens.

"They're so small!" Jack seemed disappointed. For he thought he was going to see full-grown, viscous cats, but instead he found sweet innocent looking kittens.

"Of course they are silly! They're just like humans, they have to grow too." She said sounding quite the authority of the matter while stroking one of the kittens in her lap.

He took this moment to really get a good look at her. She had long, curly, blonde hair that was halfway pinned back but started falling into her face. She looked like one of his mother's porcelain dolls that he had recently broken. She had fair skin that looked like the cream he loved to eat every day. The only color she had was on her cheeks, which were a pink hue, but turned crimson when she got excited, embarrassed, or breathless. Her lips weren't pink or bright red but rather a subtle crimson. They were currently pursed at the moment for she was making kissing faces at the small kitten in her hands. She had a small frame, which was covered with a baby blue dress, embroidered with dark blue pimpernels, and had lace around the collar, cuffs, and bottom of her skirt. On whole, she was very pretty Jack thought. He declared, mentally, that he would never get tired of looking at her face. He could, in fact get used to it. He suddenly realized that he'd been staring at her and hadn't heard a word she'd said. "Huh?" He snapped back into reality.

"I said what are you staring at? Do I have food between my teeth?" She flashed her tiny, white teeth at him.

Laughing he said, "No, you don't. You're very nice looking."

"Well thank you! I would say the same to you, but I don't fancy your suit very much," She looked him up and down and shook her head disapprovingly. "No, not one bit."

"Well it's not my fault," he could feel the color burning in his cheek as he cast his head down in embarrassment. "Mother made me wear it today. If it were up to me I would rather be wearing my favorite pants and shirt."

"Well why don't you take off the hat and jacket at least," she reached over and tugged at his hat till it came off in her hand. Grinning he undid his buttons, which took some time, and placed it down in a heap along with the cap. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows he turned to her smiling, "Better?"

"Much better. I dare say you look very handsome," she blushed while suddenly looking very interested in his jacket. Picking it up she began to trace the buttons with her tiny finger.

"Do I, now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Now listen here Jack. I must know, are you my best friend or not?" She placed his jacket back down and started plucking at the green, grass beneath her.

"Well, I don't see why not. Best friends?" He spat on his hand and extended it to her.

Disgusted she grimaced and asked timidly, "Ewww, what am I suppose to do?"

"Do the same. It's how you make a promise," he looked disbelievingly at her.

"Ok….here goes…." She spat on her hand and took Jack's in her own. She grimaced at the feel of the warm slime in her palm. Yet, it seemed hysterically funny to her. Laughing she whipped her hand off on the grass.

Doing the same thing Jack asked "Best friends?"

"Forever," she smiled a sweet smile at him and blushed a deep crimson.

"Forever," he whispered while staring deeply into her eyes. Pools of icy blue captured his own. Never before had he seen such beautiful, strong, innocent eyes and never would he again. No, those were the eyes that could only belong to one sweet, beautiful, and strong girl. Lucille Marie Vaughn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Staring out into the depths of the now darkened sea, he failed to see its color. One color reverberated throughout his head, ice blue. He would never forget those eyes as long as he lived. Even if he lived to be one hundred and eighty he would still remember those eyes. Thinking of her eyes triggered other trains of thoughts that had the same subject, Lucie. When had they grown apart? Did she still think of him? Did she consider him her best friend still? Why would she want to marry such a vile, disgusting, man such as John Upton? Did she love John? Shaking away such silly thoughts Jack collected himself mentally.

Standing up he strode towards his room determined to write a reply. In the process he called out "Anna Marie, take the wheel, I'm goin' to sleep off me tiredness for a bit."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" She saluted him and grasped the wheel in her hands savoring the feel of the fine oak in her hands.

Bursting through the cabin door he walked directly to his desk and sat down. Removing a sheet of paper, a pen, and his seal he lit a candle and ran some thoughts through his head. 

Dear Mother,

I must admit that I was shocked but nonetheless, happy when I received your letter. Tell father that I am very anxious to see his fine sword. If that doesn't answer your question, yes I believe it is time for a visit. I have missed you all very much. And to answer your previous question, the last visit we had was fifteen years ago when you saw me off.

You may tell Lady Vaughn that I would be pleased to accept her invitation. I shall arrive shortly after you receive this letter. I am to turn around after composing this letter and arrive directly. You can expect there on the twentieth of April. I may only stay till the wedding as will soon be off after that. I look forward to seeing you once again. I too have quite forgotten what you and father look like. I'm only jesting. 

Your Faithful Son,

Jack Smith

He gave his letter one last look over the letter and nodded approvingly. He folded it three ways and dripped candle wax on the crease of the folded paper. He removed his ring and continued to seal the letter. When he drew his ring back a tiny sparrow was embedded into the waxed seal. He turned it over once and wrote the address on the front. He would send it off first thing in the morning when they stopped at some port. 

Sighing he sat back in deep reflection. 'Why the hell am I going back home? Have I gone mad? I'm a daft prick. I should just tear this up and act as though I never received it.' He grasped the letter between his hands contemplating his next course of action. 'But you'll get to see Lucie again' a voice in his head called out. 'She won't want to see you after the way you just picked up and left' 'But you're best friends thru thick and thin' 'But that was ages ago' 'Remember 'Best Friends Forever''. Sighing he placed the letter back down on the table and stood up to ready himself for bed.

Some pirate he was he internally scoffed as he pulled his shirt off over his head. 'I've gone completely soft' he began massaging his temples as he curled up in his bed. 'I seriously need a drink' was the last thought in his head before he drifted off. But the last image in his head was a set of icy blue eyes piercing through the dark of his cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chpt 1. Like it, hate it, review it. If there are any discrepancies let me know so I can fix it. Say it with me, constructive criticism. No flames please.


	2. Haunted By Dreams

Title: Journey To The Past

Author: Ella Enchanted

Rating: PG-13 for now but will probably change later for violence.

Distribution: Sure. Let me know where it's going!

Summary: What was Jack's home life like? Did he have a loving family or girl? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. They belong to Disney, ya da ya da ya da. I **DO** however own any character(s) that did not appear in the movie. Nuff' said? On with the show!

Journey to the Past 

Chapter 1: Haunted By Dreams

            Sunlight filtered through the tiny porthole casting a glow to creep across the Captain's face. If one momentarily forgot about his attire one would believe that he seemed almost angelic in his deep, peaceful slumber. A smile crept into the corner of the unconscious man's mouth as he quietly stirred about. Beautiful visions of ice blue crept through his sub consciousness and invaded him like the British Army would. If one could have a peek into his dreams one would take peace in the serine setting that lay there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Begin Dream)

Jack stood on the soft, milky shores of England gazing out into the light horizon. A cool, crisp breeze kicked up the sand into the cold September morning air. The high tide was settling and leaving behind a thick paste of wet sand in its wake. Jack looked around in search of something or rather someone. He carried with him a shovel, a box, and various trinkets. He carried the look of a hobo, carrying his possessions with him and walking the shores at ungodly hours of the morning. Turning at the sound of his voice his eyes fell upon the approaching Lucie. With her she carried a small canvas sack and another shovel. In the dawn's light she appeared rather ghostly. 

            She was garbed in a fine, blue, embroidered dress. Blue seemed to be her favorite choice of color in dresses, for she rarely dressed in any other color. Her golden tresses hung loose in her face and blew back in forth with the steady breeze. Jack silently admired her present state. Even in her worst hours, the morning, she was still divinely beautiful. He laughed silently 'She could be on death's doorstep and be turned away by Lucifer himself. For Lucifer didn't accept angels.' Picking up the bottom of her skirt as to avoid getting it completely dirty she stalked defeated over to Jack.

            "Alright Jack, I'm here. Now what's all this about anyway?" She tried stifling a yawn but failed to do so. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked expectantly at Jack for an answer.

            "Guess." He grinned up at her as he hunched over his own bag and started to remove its contents. He removed a small shell, a gold shilling, an enveloped letter, and a child's drawing. Placing the items in the cedar box he placed it down in the soft sand and patted the spot next to him, motioning her to take a seat.

            "Jack it's five o'clock in the bloody morning! I'm in no mood to play games with you, get to the point already! Why did I need to bring a shovel and said items?" She motioned to the bag that lay next to her. Not waiting for a reply she spilled her own contents onto the sand before her.

            "Calm down. Have you ever heard of a time capsule before?" Jack smiled mischievously at her with a quirked eyebrow. He took her trinkets from in front of her and placed them before himself for a look at what she'd brought. He found a small doll fondly known as Emily, her small blue dress up jewelry that her mother had passed onto her ages ago, a gold locket, a withered flower crown, and an enveloped letter similar to his own letter. 

            A small smile started to cross her face and light up her lovely features in the soft morning's blue hues. "Leave to Jack Smith to be a sentimental fool." She laughed and playfully pushed him over into the sand.

            "That's such a false accusation!" His pride was wounded at the suggestion that he'd do something so prissy and girly. "No, this is my birthday present to you Lucie-lu. Happy 15th!"

            "Aww, that's so sweet, used toys," she sweetly smiled and lightly laughed at him. 

            "Yeah. I know how to please the ladies." He raised his eyebrows up and down while casting her his most seductive look.

            "Save your charm for someone else lover boy. It's no good here." He smiled at the way her features changed when she laughed. She had a sweet, gorgeous face that when lit by humor seemed to grow ever beautiful by the second. 

            "You'll come around," he laughed. "So what did you bring?"

            "Well you said to bring my 'dearly loved childhood relics that I was willing to part with for some time'. So I brought Emily. It took some will power but I brought her." She kissed the dolls head and placed it into the box with one last loving look. "I also brought my golden locket. You know how much it means to me obviously since my father gave it to me, but you said I'd get it back soon. All I could say is, you better be right." She softly gathered up the locket and clasped it around Emily's neck and placed it back into the cedar box. " The letter 'containing my deepest, darkest, secrets that are not to be known till said date'." She lowered her voice to mock Jack's and placed that in the box as well. Laughing Jack urged her to continue. "Let's see what else? Oh I brought my flowered wreath." She handed it to him when he gave her a ruminative look. Turning it over in her hands her examined it but still had no indication of its sentimentality. "You don't remember? No, boys don't have any memory at all. It's the crown I made the day we met when we played pirates and princesses." She said the last words slowly as one would do so to make a small child understand something complex. 

            "Oh, how could I forget? I was the princess and you were the pirate," he shook his head shamefully at the memory of himself in one of Lady Vaughn's fine silk dresses. 

            "Yes, what was your name? Princess Penelope, yes that's it!" She doubled over in laughter while grasping her stomach.

            "So that's not as bad as Captain Eugene Sparrow!" He laughed in mock accusation. 

            "What's so bad about Eugene Sparrow?"

            "Please, Eugene is such a girly name. 'Hello, my name is Eugene Sparrow. I like to steal fine linens, clothes, and beautiful jewelry'" Jack raised his voice high to match a girl's voice.

            "But you admit, Sparrow's not such a bad name," she pointed out the fact that he failed to mention he hated Sparrow, but rather Eugene.

            "It's not so bad. Alright, what else did you bring?" He motioned to the small leather pouch.

            "My dress up jewelry, or so it was until you declared it pirate's booty." She placed the last item into the box and turned to Jack. "Alright, your turn. Let's see what Mr. Smith has in store for us."

            "I brought the shell you brought back to me when you traveled to Jamaica. Oddly enough I also brought some 'pirate's booty'." He placed to shilling and the shell into the small leather pouch that contained Lucie's jewelry. "Let's see. Oh, the ever infamous, scandalous letter." He quirked his eyebrow and placed it with her envelope.

            "Is it indeed? What secrets does it contain?" Lucie snatched the letter up into her hands and tried to hold it up to the ever-growing sunlight, trying to see what was written inside.

            "Well seeing as we're not opening this box for awhile, you'll just have to wait to find out." He grabbed it back from her and placed it back in the box. "And last but not least the drawing of you and me the first day we met. Remember you drew it and gave it to me the following Sunday at church?"

            "I remember," she said in a daze as she watched his full, sensuous lips move. She suddenly felt the urge to kiss him creep its way into her heart. Never before had she thought of Jack in that manor. Sure she thought he was handsome and silently asked herself what it would be like to kiss Jack? To love Jack? But she'd never acted upon those feelings before. In fact, she'd usually sweep them aside. 'Out of sight, out of memory' she cynically thought to herself. Now in the dawn she saw Jack in a new light. She admired to way the morning's dew curled his dark, luscious locks framing his face in a handsome manor. She looked into his dark chocolate eyes and gasped at their captivating beauty. They were the darkest brown could be before turning to black. Yet they seemed to be highlighted by streaks of gold and lighter brown. It reminded her of the brown sugar she would watch cook use in the cookies she'd make. She realized that they both had unintentionally started inching towards each other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her own mouth. She could taste the blueberry muffin he had eaten before their rendezvous. His odor of dew, cologne, and that earthly Jack smell set her senses ablaze. They weren't an inch apart before she snapped her head back suddenly. "We…we should start the um, digging." Standing up she smoothed out the creases of her gown and grabbed the shovel that lay next to her. She cast her head down, with a blush spreading across her cheeks and ears, while she scoured the sand for a good place to start.

            "Yes, of course….the…hole. It's not going to dig itself." He nervously laughed trying to collect himself. Picking up his own shovel he followed Lucie's suite and looked for the perfect spot. "I think we need to bury it near the edge of the woods over yonder where the sand meets with the earth's dirt."

            "Yes, the dirt and sand is surely to be the best place." She started her hike in the direction and didn't say another word.

            After about a half hour or so of digging the both whipped the sweat off of their brows and sat down on a stump of wood. "Done!" Jack breathed as he sat down next to her and examined their handy work. 

            "So when exactly do we open the box up again?" She started tying her hair back with a blue, velvet ribbon to keep the hot, heavy hair off of her neck.

            "When one of us dies, or when one of us it to be wed. Which ever comes first." Jack collected his shovel and held out his hand to help her up.

            "Let's hope the it's the latter of the two that happens first. We'll I must be going before someone finds out I'm missing. You know how mother worries."

            "Yeah. I guess I'll see you later then?" He suddenly looked down very embarrassed when he thought of what had happened not an hour ago.

            "I suppose so. Would you like to come to tea today, Jack?" She said with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

            "Uh, sure. That would…that would be very nice. Thank you." His heart was soaring with excitement but he tried to play it off casually. It wasn't working. "See you at noon?"

            "Noon." She confirmed. "Jack," he turned around at the sound of her questioning voice.

            "Yeah?" He watched her walk up to him with a determined look pasted across her voice. She stopped five inches in front of him and looked up at him.

            "Thanks for the present." Without another word she kissed him on the mouth. It didn't last more the two seconds, yet it was the best two seconds of his young life thus far. It was chaste, sweet, and soft. He smiled beneath her lips. Pulling away she blushed the deepest crimson he'd ever seen her blush before. Breathless she turned around and started her journey back home. She stopped once more and turned again. "Oh, and Jack?"

            "Yes?" He barely whispered it but she had heard him. Smiling mischievously she placed her hands on her curvy hips and said "Next year, could you just get me necklace or something?"

            Laughing he smiled, "Sure." With that she gave him one last look and took off down the street and towards her house. 

            He gazed at her retreating figure until she disappeared behind a stone cobbled building. Still staring at the spot she'd just turned down, he reached up at touched his lips, smiling. 'She kissed me. Me!' Grinning like a Cheshire cat he started for home, his heart lighter than it had been for some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Dream)         

"Jack! Jack! Wake up." Anna Marie violently shook Jack while he lay, sleeping in his warm bed. When shaking didn't ruse the captain Anna Marie smiled and thought of the only sure fire way to wake up the captain. Raising her hand she brought it down directly on his left cheek.

"Bloody Hell!" Jack sat bolt upright in his bed gingerly grasping his assaulted cheek. "Wha' the Hell was tha' for!?!?"

"Mornin' sunshine'!" Anna Marie smiled sweetly down at him. "It's yer turn to take the wheel."

"Love, let me explain one thing to ye." He calmly gazed up at her. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGIN!" He shouted across the small cabin feeling it reverberate off the walls.

"Well, how else am I suppose to wake ye up? I tried shakin' ye." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as he threw his jacket on over his vest and shirt. Wordlessly he stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Turning around Anna Marie smiled at the welcoming sight of the huge, warm bed calling out to her. Slowly walking over to it, she picked up the sheets and curled up under the depths of their warmth. Suddenly Jack opened the door and stuck his head through. "An' get out of me bed!" He slammed the door once more. Groaning she hoisted herself up and headed down the hall to her small, hard bunk. Laying down she cursed under her breath before she drifted off to sleep, "Bloody pirate!"

Jack took out his compass and gazed down at it for some time. Occasionally he would steer the wheel left, then right, more to the right and back to left. Snapping it shut he gazed out on the horizon and saw the port in the distance. Joshamee Gibbs silently stalked up the stairs and stood next to the captain. "Where to capt'n?"

"Today we're going to stop at Port Jergens. We need rum an' other supplies for our trip." Jack said this while never looking up from his steady gaze. 

"Trip capt'n?" Gibbs scatched his head and looked expectantly at Jack.

"Yes, we're to travel to me home town, London." Jack turned to look at a shocked Gibbs.

"Sir? London? What fer?"

"I just got a letter from me old mum an' dad. Apparently I'm to attend a weddin'." The tone of his voice changed and his expression did as well.

"Weddin'? Who's?" Gibbs glared at Jack.

"Lucie's." Jack whispered while suddenly finding the wooden deck vastly interesting.

"Lucie who?" Gibbs was exasperated with Jack's half answers and was determined to get to the bottom of the reasoning of this new journey.

"You know who I'm talkin' about! The girl I couldn't get over 15 years ago when I first boarded the Pearl. Member, how love sick I was?" He made a disgusting sound at the thought of how much of a pansy he was when he first joined the world of piracy. 

"Oh that lil whench. I thought ye was over her?" Joshamee sighed having heard Jack's story more than enough times to completely satisfy him for ten life times.

"Course I'm over her! What do ye take me for? A sissy?" Jack laughed while he kept a steady hand on the ship's wheel.

"Then what the bleedin' hell are we goin' to London for'?" Gibbs nearly shouted out across the ship.

"We're goin' 'cause London's the most populated city in England, and the richest too. What with me bein' the son of an aristocrat n' all I'm bound to attend a party or two." Jack's evil grin only grew with each devious word that poured of his lips.

"Oh, I see. Wait! I have a question for ye. If yer an aristocrat's son how come ye don't speak or act like one? Ye couldn't pass fer one if ye tried." He pointed out the ever pressing question in him mind. If Jack was to carry out this plan, Gibbs wanted to make sure that Jack executed it perfectly. They couldn't afford to slip up in that town. The British Navy was heavily armed there and surely wouldn't think twice before ordering an execution. They couldn't chance it.

"Me dear boy. Unlike most pirates I wasn't born one. I became one. I still have a bit of me heritage." Jack smiled at Gibbs. "An' no mother can really expect her son to come back after 15 years out to sea wit out something wrong with his vocabulary."

"Oh, vocabulary. Ain't we oidy toidy?

"Me dear fellow I can snap in n' out of aristocrat within seconds." Jack smugly smiled while he snapped his fingers for emphases. 

"Prove it!"

"Alright. Ow kind o' you to let me come," Jack tried as hard as he could to hide the slang and rediscover his English accent. It sounded somewhat English but it wasn't close by a long shot. "So what! Alls I need is a bit of practice."

"Jack. That aint all. Ye don't look the part. An' that P burnt in' yer' wrist doesn't help."

"That's all minor details. Alls I need is some proper clothes an' a clean shave." Jack stroked his two braided beard strands lovingly and grimaced at the thought of having to cut them off. 'Or not' he didn't really want to shave it off unless it was completely necessary.

"An' a hair cut." Gibbs picked up a lock of his hair and jingled it in front of his face.

"No, not the hair. That stays. I'll just tie it back. The hair stays! And that's final, savvy?" Without another word he turned back to the wheel with a 'hmph', ignoring Gibb's cynical glare.

"It'll never work. Tis' noble of ye, but it'll never work." Gibbs laughed and started his trek down the stairs to man the sails. He muttered loud enough for Jack to hear. "All this fer a silly bint of a girl."

Jack glared down at Gibbs and started to think over his plan. 'Would it work? Can I honestly pull this off? If so I'll prove Gibbs wrong and get a hefty bounty of gold!' Jack smiled at the prospects. Things were looking up for him indeed.

~~~~~~

Like it, hate it, review it please! If you see spelling errors they are intentional. If you have any questions concerning the story lines feel free to ask. But do realize that it will all come together in the end. Suggestions, questions, answers! NO flames please. Come on class all together now "Constructive criticism."


	3. Introducing Miss Vaughn

Title: Journey To The Past

Author: Ella Enchanted

Rating: PG-13 for now but will probably change later for violence.

Distribution: Sure. Let me know where it's going!

Summary: What was Jack's home life like? Did he have a loving family or girl? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. They belong to Disney, ya da ya da ya da. I **DO** however own any character(s) that did not appear in the movie. Nuff' said? On with the show!

**(READ) Author's note**: If you have read this story before today's update please reread it. I changed a lot of stuff e.i. dates, and mainly how the pirates talked. I realized that you couldn't tell what they were saying. I'd also like to take this time to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are the reasons why I write. Sorry it took so long to post. I would have done it sooner, but I had a root canal the other day! Don't you just love the dentist! ALSO, I'm looking for a beta reader. Interested? E-mail me at tinkerbellstoyshoppe@yahoo.com

**Tigger Luver**- Thanks! You kick a$$!

**Rainy**- Thanks a bunch! Soon you'll get a visual of him all formal

**Crystal Millennium**- I can't exactly say anything about his teeth or whether or not his parents find out because that would be giving away the plot. But I will say this. His parents will be a little surprised by the fact that he hasn't found his land legs yet!

**ElfPilo**t- Don't worry, I won't make it too sappy. I don't want to make my readers sick off sweetness. His beard will stay! You'll see!

**Gila Draper**- Two review! You're so damn cool. I fixed the pirate's dialect. I reread it and was like 'hm. Even I can't make out what they're saying'. Also, I'm going to expand another scene about Princess Jack Penelope! Yep, I did use Smith from the movie. Seemed proper. Thanx!

**Pirate girl**- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much for adding me to your fav. List. I'm so incredibly honored that anybody would want to. You're the sweetest Pirate I know!

**Mage Legacy**- I can't wait to post the part where he's reunited with his family either. That's the main chapter I'm excited about. Thanx!

**Arabella**- It will be a happy ending but not too sugary sweet. You'll like it, hopefully!

**Annab1989**- Have no fear, the beard will stay! But it will be somewhat different. Thanks, I searched like every summary to see if this idea had been done or not. Thankfully it hasn't!

**XM6**- I'll leave the rating here at PG-13 for you! I just don't want to offend anybody with the fowl language. 

Journey to the Past 

Chapter 2: Introducing Miss Vaughn

            "Miss Vaughn, would you please stay still for one moment? It's hard enough lacing up a corset as it is." The maid rolled her eyes and pulled on the strings of the corset as hard as she could. She pulled even harder on the strings but it was all to no avail. "Take a deep breath on the count of three. One, two, three." Sucking as much air as Lucie could she felt the familiar feeling of the corset crushing her ribcage.

            "Good lord, I can scarce breathe, it's so tight." Lucie moved to her vanity and sat down trying to catch her breath. She undid the top button of her corset hoping to release a little bit of the pressure. It barely helped however. 

            "You button that right back up! We're not going through that again. Hurry now lass we have to make haste. Mr. Upton will be here any minute and we mustn't keep him waiting." Lilly, the maid crossed the room and picked up the pink dress off the bed.

            "No, it would be tragic if he should have to wait an amount of two minutes for me wouldn't it?" Lucie sarcastically stated as she stood and raised her arms over her head and slipping the dress on. She once again felt the tightness surround her lungs as she was buttoned up into one of her many fancy dresses. She plucked her flowered hat off her bureau and pinned it to her head.

 Taking a good look at herself in the mirror, she sighed with disgust at the woman staring back at her. Her dress was the pinkest of dresses she had ever laid eyes on, which was not a good thing. She despised any and all things pink. And this dress was no exception. It went down to the floor past her feet even with high heels on. The embroidering on the dress just seemed to add to the horrible character of it. Embroidered into it were little, yellow daisies with an occasional humming bird suckling from the sweet nectar of the flowers. The train of the dress billowed out a good two feet behind her, making the dress extremely hard to walk in. Violent yellow lace ran along the quarter length sleeves, the hem of the skirt and at the square of the neck. She looked like a carpet. Groaning she turned around and gave Lilly a helpless expression.

"You know, should we ever lose the carpet in the main hall this dress would suite its place very nicely. Don't you think?" She did a full circle turn and lay down on the floor in front of her bedroom door. "Should we put it here? Although I don't think it would match the draperies."

"Miss Vaughn you are wicked." Lilly laughed at the display below her. "I'm sure Lord Upton meant well by sending it to you all the way from Paris."

"Yes I suppose he did. " She pulled the yellow veil down on her face while examining herself in the mirror one last time. She looked like one of her mother's old spinster friends whom always came to tea every Sunday, for they had no lives themselves. She cynically whispered to herself, "Charming." She picked up her white and yellow-laced umbrella that Lord Upton had insisted on buying to complete the outfit. Snapping out of her thoughts, another maid, Jane, came into her room and announced that Lord Upton was waiting for down stairs. Sighing she picked up her skirt and headed down stairs.

Lord Upton stood at the base of the stairs grasping the mahogany railing and gazing about the room in awe. 'How soon this will all be mine' he swept his eyes across the gold candlestick holders, the fine china, and the diamond chandelier. He could recall when he had first met Lucie her family although prosperous were nowhere as rich as he. Since her father's recent elevation into society had risen, John had then started to fully realize the value of the young Miss Vaughn. For it was not until Lord Vaughn had become Governor Vaughn, that he set his cap at Lucie. Of course, it had taken a considerable amount of time for her to accept his advantages, five years. He knew as well as the rest of the town did that her heart would always lie with a well-respected tradesman. One who had left her heartbroken some fifteen years ago. 

Turning to greet the approaching Lucie he gave his most dashing smile while he extended his hand to hers. Taking it, he placed a soft kiss on its palm. "My dear, if I should be so bold as to say, as always I am astounded by your beauty."

"Yes you were too bold." Breezing past him she tugged her silk gloves on and made her way out to the awaiting carriage. Taking the chauffeur's hand she climbed in and waited for John to do the same.

"My dear, you are a vision in pink!" He climbed in and sat next to her as close as he could without actually sitting on her. He picked up a rough thumb and started playing with the tiny pink, dangling earrings. He leaned in a placed a sloppy kiss at the base of her neck that made he quiver with disgust. John however took this as a welcoming signal to continue his advances.

"Lord Upton, we aren't wedded yet so I won't allow this short of behavior. Really, what will people think?" She crossed over to the other side of the carriage and adverted her gaze out the window.

"My dear, you didn't seem so offended when young Jack Smith displayed the same affection towards you in public." He was trying to keep his voice calm and steady but it was hard to suppress the growing anger. 

"It was different then." She seemed to be dazing out into nothingness while the greenery flew passed her blue eyes. "We were in love." Bracing herself for a severe punishment, she tightly closed her eyes and waited. Surprised that he had not lashed out at her she was taken aback when he started to laugh.

"In love? If he truly loved why did he abandoned you? Why didn't he bring you along on his silly little escapades? And more importantly, why are the two of you not married today?" He had used words as venom, which was worse than a beating or a burst of raging shouts. He knew her weaknesses and her strengths. He also knew that had he dared lay a hand upon her, the British Army would be on him quicker than you could blink. He smiled when he saw her eyes mist over. He noticed her brush them aside in a failing attempt to be brave.

"I don't think I shall be accompanying you to the auction today." She opened her purse and looked to see how much money she had brought with her. Ten gold coins, that was more than enough to go shopping with. "I think I'll go call upon Eleanor and see if she would accompany me to the market."

"It makes no difference to me if you go to the market or to Spain my dear. I really don't care what you do, just be back here at two o'clock." He placed his hat upon his oily white wig and started towards the public auction. When he was out of sight she breathed deeply and forced herself out of the carriage and down the street towards Eleanor's. She was thankful that Eleanor's was only a mere walk of five minutes. She couldn't stand walking in those shoes of dress any longer than absolutely necessary. 

Arriving at the small, white house she knocked on the heavy oak door and waited. A maid appeared at the door and immediately recognized Lucie. "Right this way Miss Vaughn." She ushered her into the drawing room where Eleanor was deeply enthralled in her latest novel about the life of piracy. Motioning for Catherine, the maid, to remain quiet she slowly and carefully crept up behind Eleanor. She was so deeply interested in her novel that she failed to see the shadow cast upon the pages. Silently laughing, Lucie reached out and grabbed Eleanor's shoulders and started singing, "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life me." 

Shrieking Eleanor shot out of her chair and turned to see the intruder. When she discovered it was her best friend she glared daggers at her, and in a huff placed her hands on her hips. "Not funny."

"You should have seen the expression on your face, Eleanor. It was truly priceless. I am sorry though." She warmly embraced her friend and sat down on the flowery couch.

"And I was going to offer you a cup of tea. Now I'm having doubts as to whether you deserve it or not. I should jus-," She stopped short when she saw that dress Lucie was wearing. "What in God's name is that carpet bag you're wearing?"

"Thank you! I'm not the only one who thinks it should be used for upholstery. Jonathon sent it to me from Paris." She rolled her eyes as she sipped at her teacup. 

"Does he honestly think that that dress is handsome? What did he say in regards to it?" Eleanor picked up Lucie's parasol and spun it around for a closer look. Disgusted she carelessly tossed down to the floor again.

"Ah, yes. He did send a note with it. It said something to the effect of 'Dear Lucie, I saw this dress and I thought of you. I picture you in this dress and I imagine you seeming like a beautiful sunset.'" She picked up her feet rubbed them after removing them from the tight grips of the high heels.

"Oh, I see that's not the only thing he sent you as well." She motioned back and forth to the shoes and petit umbrella.

"Of course not. Then the whole ensemble wouldn't be complete would it?" 

"Once you two are married, you must inform him that in the future you will choose your own clothing." She rang the bell for Catherine to remove the tea tray. 

"Yes, married." She sighed heavily and looked down at her linking fingers. "Eleanor we've been friends for fifteen years have we not?"

"Yes. Fifteen years this July, I believe."

"And you know I value your opinion more that anyone else's?"

"Yes my dear. What are you getting at?" She wrinkled her brow in concern, wonderment, and confusion.

"Oh Eleanor!" She cried standing and walking to the window. She turned her back to her and stood staring out into the afternoon's sky. "I don't think I can marry Sir Upton."

Quickly crossing the room she went and embraced her friend. Turning Lucie so that she was facing her, she started brushing her tears away. "Lucie, what ever is the matter? Why can you not marry him?"

"For many reasons. Chiefly being that he really is the most insufferable man. He's arrogant, rude, and very inconsiderate towards other's feelings." She silently whipped away some stray tears, trying to hide this from Eleanor.

"Than why did you except his proposal Lucie?" Eleanor guided her back to the couch and sat her down. Swiftly crossing the drawing room she closed the doors so no one could eavesdrop. You couldn't be too careful, especially with a house full of gossiping maids and servants.

"I don't know! Look at me Eleanor, I'm thirty and still unmarried. I didn't want to end up being an old spinster who sits in her wheelchair obsessing over trivial things, like what sort of cream to give to my fourteen cats. I really didn't want to be _that_ woman." She crossed her hands over her chest and bit her bottom lip, something she only did when she was nervous or upset. It was one of her two trademarks. The other being that she also bit her nails.

"Nobody ever said you were going to be that woman. Why did you not wait for a proposal from a man you truly loved?" Eleanor knew she was treading on thin ice, but she needed answers. After living in the dark for fifteen years, she wanted to know what had transpired between her best friend and her former love.

"Like…."Lucie grimaced as she waited for the answer she knew was coming. It was inevitable. She and Eleanor couldn't discuss romance without Eleanor slipping in Jack's name.

"Like Jack Smith! Why did you not wait for him? Surely he would have postponed his travels had you accepted." She grasped Lucie's hands in her own and searched her face for any trace of emotion. What she found surprised her, anguish, sorrow, regret, happiness, denial, and love. "Why didn't you marry him?"

"Because he never asked." She barely stated this louder than a whisper. Another set of fresh tears lined her eyes waiting for the damn to break and free them from such cramped quarters.

"What?" Eleanor was flabbergasted to say the very least. "Surely you must be joking."

"I assure you, I'm in earnest. He simply never asked." Tears were running down her cheeks but she wasn't hysterically crying. 

"But everyone said that…."Eleanor was cut off by Lucie's bittersweet laugh.

"I know. Everyone said it was 'a match made in providence.' Then shortly after he left everyone assumed he had proposed and that I had refused. Don't you think I know what people said behind my back?"

"Lucie please tell me. What happened that day? I've kept quiet about the matter for fifteen years but I can no longer stand the silence and secrecy." Eleanor's eyes looked deeply into Lucie's begging for her to tell the story.

"Well, I suppose I should share the story with at least somebody. I've held it all in and now I need to let it loose." Without another word Lucie started telling Eleanor what happened that day that seemed not too long ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback)

**October 16, 1775**

            'If ye be seekin' adventures on the high seas look no further! Join Capt'n Dickson's crew aboard the Black Pearl. We sail out of port October 17th with or without ye.' Jack looked over the advertisement again ensuring that he had not missed the opportunity of a lifetime. Folding it up he placed it back into the pocket inside his left breast pocket. He reached into his other pocket and stroked the soft, blue velvet of the ring box. Smiling he withdrew it and opened to box. Inside lay a silver band with a central diamond, and two little sapphires on both sides of the diamond. He took it out and read the inscription to himself, even though he had already memorized it. 'I love you now and forever ~J'. It was a simple inscription but he felt it got straight to the point. He was bursting with excitement at the thought of tonight. Tonight he would truly make Lucie his.

            He had told Lucie to meet him in the park around six o'clock so that they could have a talk. There he planned on leading her to a picnic beneath the shady trees, where god willingly he would propose and she would accept. However, there was one glitch to the situation. He didn't plan on marrying her until he returned, which would most likely be five years. He also hadn't and didn't plan on telling Lucie or anyone for that matter that he was going to become a pirate. He had informed only his family that he intended to take up trading and set sail on the next ship. 

A pang of guilt radiated throughout his body at the thought of him betraying his family. Inwardly he reassured himself that this what he needed. He was tired of London. Tired of its society, people (save Lucie), and its scenery. He needed to find new places, people, and things to do. He needed an adventure. He was so tired of being suffocated by the upbringing he was receiving. It was as if he was their puppet on strings. They told him what to do and he did it. No there was no turning back now this was it. The only thing that could remotely keep him from slightly delaying his trip was Lucie. But with any luck, after tonight he wouldn't have to worry about it.

He let all of his thoughts go and went to study himself in the mirror. At the age of sixteen many defined him, particularly the female persuasion, as the most handsome and desirable boy in town. His jet-black curly hair fell just beneath his ears casting an exotic look when it would fall into his face. His favorite feature was his cheekbones. They were thin and well defined which gave him an air of strength. He was a tall boy, taller that most boys of his age. He towered at five foot 10. His build was lean yet strong. When he would do something strenuous, like move heavy objects his pecks and arm muscles would bulge out and make him even more desirable if possible. Currently he was sporting a pair of white breeches tucked into his black leather boots. His white dress shirt was covered up by his black vest, and royal blue waistcoat. Trying to banish any trace of nervousness he ran a shaky hand through his black mop and started out the front door towards Lucie's manor.

After five minutes of which only seemed like one to Jack he arrived and his destination and rapped lightly on the gigantic door. When the familiar face of Hudson appeared Jack smiled and asked, "Is Miss Vaughn in? We are to go for a stroll."

"Right this way Mr. Smith." Hudson led Jack into the parlor where he anxiously awaited her arrival. His heart started racing, he started to perspire and the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach returned when he heard her footsteps bounding down the stairs. Throwing open the parlor door's Lucie looked disheveled and flustered.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I completely forgot about our stroll and fell asleep. You'll have to forgive my messy attire." She motioned her hands up and down her body. Jack's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful this way. He'd never seen her first thing in the morning, or in the evening in this case. Her curly, dirty blond hair was slightly frazzled against the small of her back. Her cheeks were pink with heat from falling asleep under her huge quilt and her eyes were slightly glazed over. Smiling sheepishly he looked her in the eye and stated, "You always look beautiful. No matter what state of manner you're in."

"Even if I looked like this?" She contorted her face so that it was unrecognizable. 

"Well, I'd have to think that one over." He laughed, his nerves settling a little. Her mere presence seemed to have that calming effect on Jack. 

"Don't think too much. My you do look dashing as ever. May I inquire as to the occasion?" She did a small circle around him, hands on hips admiring him in every angle. 

"I'm to meet with a great beauty for a stroll in the park." He grinned back and extended his elbow to her. Placing her in the crook of his she smiled while exiting the parlor, "Well. You mustn't keep her waiting."

It was a short walk to the park from Lucie's and it was a cool, autumn day. A strong gust of wind kicked up and tossed her wild hair back and forth, which Jack found incredibly attractive. Blinking her eyes up at the sky she sighed contently. "I feel winter is upon us. How I do love winter. Do you recall that time we got locked in the barn during that dreadful thunderstorm. I remember I was so frightened but you were there reassuring me that everything would be all right. What fun we used to have."

"Aye, we did have fun when we were younger, didn't we?" He seemed deep in thought but not deep enough to not respond.

"Yes. But I suppose we're too old now for games of pirates and princesses." She chuckled at the thought of Jack as Princess Penelope.

"Really? You honestly think that?" He frowned at the thought of Lucie disapproving anything he did or would ever plan on doing. Of course she didn't know what he was planning.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, we are no longer children. I think we've grown past all of our childish notions don't you?"

            "Yes, I agree. Which brings me to my next point." Leading her by the small of her back he took her into a small clearing where he already had a picnic setup. She gasped in surprise and excitement. Turning all the way she smiled inquisitively up at him and asked, "What was your first point?"

            "Here, take a seat please. You'll need to be seated for what I'm about to ask…tell you." Sitting down next to her on the soft wool blanket he gathered her hands in his and rubbed away furiously at them trying to heat them up.

            "Jack, what's wrong? You're acting as though the end of the world is here." She pulled one of her hands from his and placed it sympathetically on his right shoulder. Grasping it again, Jack looked up and stared deeply into her eyes.

            "Lucie, promise me first that you won't be upset."

            "I'll not promise you anything until I know what exactly is going on. Out with it!" Her expression was one of confusion, concern, fear, and exhaust. 

            "Lucie, tomorrow I'm going to set out to see to become a tradesman." He had gathered enough strength to quickly utter out the phrase and thought he had enough courage to ask 'the' question but stopped when he saw her expression. She sat there eyes wide in horror and face fallen with sadness and astonishment. She sat sometime like that until Jack quietly asked, "Lucie-Lu, say something."

            Words were not needed at that moment, for her right hand came in contact with his left cheek. Jack reeled back in surprise at her sudden violent outburst. A girl, let alone a boy had never ever hit him. He was always the one throwing punches. He gingerly touched his hand to his burning cheek and turned towards Lucie in anger. "What the hell was that for?"

            "What was that for?!?!" She stood up flabbergasted and angered by his ignorance. "Jack, how could you?"

            "How could I what?" He also stood up and grasped her shoulders tenderly so as not to take her by surprise. For, should that happen he would surely receive another hand across his face.

            "How can you leave at a time like this? And how could you leave me here all alone? I thought we were best friends thru thick and thin." A thunderclap rolled overhead and a bolt of lightening shot out across the dark, hazy evening sky. Quickly little rain drops began to beat down upon the arguing couple. Lucie took no notice for the rain blended in with the constant, warm stream of tears pouring down her cheeks.

            "Lucie, of course we're best friends, always and forever. I'm not abandoning you for Christ's sake! I will return to you." He started brushing away her tears with his soft, warm thumb.

            "Best friends thru tick and thin, Jack? I thought best friends stood together side by side, or was that just a lie?" Pushing out of his grasp she started to wipe her tears off with the back of her hand and stared icily at Jack.

            "Best friends? I thought we were more than friends, Luce. That is the impression you've given me over the past two years." He took a step forward challenging her to prove him wrong.

            "Are you calling me some common whore? I do not publicly show any sort of affection to the male species! I can't believe you think I'm morally loose!" She turned around in a huff and tried to make a run for it but Jack grab wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her close to his own warm body.

            "Lucie, please forgive me! I can't stand the thought of you hating me while I'm not here to bare the brunt of it." He whispered softly in her ear trying to calm her down. She had started crying again and wracks of tears violently shook her body, which in turn shook Jack as well.

            "Then stay, so you can take the brunt of my hatred personally." Her quiet voice shook as she stalled over her words.

            "Always the comedian." He laughed and gave her a tight, assuring squeeze before turning her to face him. "Lucie, I need to do this for myself. Believe me, I would take you with me if I could!"

            "You can! Please Jack, I need an adventure too." Her eyes were pleading and burning into his own causing him to tremble in fear of losing her.

            "I can't Lucie! The sea is no place for a woman. There are dirty, viscous pirates who wouldn't think twice about taking a girl's innocence, especially a girl as beautiful as you. I could never live with myself if I let something happen to you." He tried to embrace her but she took a step backwards. Now more than ever he needed to embrace her and make sure everything was all right between them.

            "That's all shit and you know it Jack! I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. You just won't do it because you don't want to be bothered with a good, pristine girl when you could have numerous prostitutes in your company. Fine, I don't care who you impregnate." Her tears were beginning to deplete but were being replaced with cold eyes as hard as a brick. 

            "Lucie, I… how could you think so little of me?" Sadness began to creep over him and he feared that he would start crying too. "You know, I'd never want any other girl but you. You're it for me, Lucie-lu." Gently cupped her face, tears streaking his face and places a warm, soft kiss on her trembling lips. Jack's spirits soared with renewed hope as he felt her return the kiss with equal passion. He swam in the sweet, warm taste of her mouth. He wanted to remember this moment for many years to come, so that he could tell his children about the night he and their mother had gotten engaged. Alas, the moment was broken when she slowly pulled away and placed her forehead against his.

            "Don't, Jack." She felt so emotionally drained from all the crying she had down in the past half hour. But she wasn't tired enough for another set of tears. Now, both of them stood silently crying into each other's embrace.

            "Lucie, I love you." Jack lifted her head up and met her eyes with his own. He searched intently into those icy blue eyes, trying to find anything that would give him any hope of returning to London again. He was surprised that for the first time since they had met that he couldn't read her like he had before. 

            "Goddamn you Jack Smith! I told you not to say it." He prepared himself for another brutal attack but he was met with silence instead. 

            "Lucie…." He started but was cut off by the finger she gently placed on his lips.

            "Please, Mr. Smith let's leave it at that." Her sudden change from hot to cold chilled Jack to the depths of his heart. She had never called him by his last name before. It had always been 'Jack', 'Jack-o', or 'Jackson' on the rare occasion in which he upset her. Now more than ever he wished she would at least call him Jackson. 

            "Jack, Lucie! It's Jack!" A single tear streaked down his cheek. "Please Lucie, don't leave me like this. I need to know before I board ship if you have any trace at all of love for me?"

            "I'll say it now, Mr. Smith but never again. I _do_ love you. Goodbye Jack. I wish you the best of luck in everything." She turned quickly on her heal and dashed down the muddy road and out of the clearing. She had run out of his life forever, or so it seemed to him.

            Shakily he sat back down on the now soaked blanket and stared off into the distance. The rain pummeled down on his black hair, but he paid no attention to it. Lucie was gone and that was it. Even worse, she loved him. She loved him and left him. Slowly pulling the box from his pocket he fingered the velvet on it and thought about what he had just done. He'd broken the heart of the only girl he'd ever loved and who had loved him in return. 'How could I have been so stupid?' He thought bitterly as he roughly wiped away his tears. 'Be a man. Pirates don't cry.' He violently shoved the box back into his jacket and headed for home leaving the soggy picnic behind him. 'Who cares? You'll be gone tomorrow anyways.'

            Lucie sat in her red, padded, windowsill watching the rain drizzle down her window. 'How appropriate.' She laughed inwardly. Ever since she was a small child she loved the rain, until today. The Gods above seemed to be mocking her sorrow by letting it pour cats and dogs. 'Thanks Zeus, I really thought we were past all this'. She cursed the two birds perched in the grand oak tree above her window. They seemed to be cuddling to keep warm from the harsh weathers. Opening her window a crack she picked up one of her combs and threw it at the birds scaring them so much that one fell out of the nest but quickly recovered. "Leave lady Blue Bird. He'll only break your heart and then abandon you!" When neither of the birds made an effort to move she picked up her china cup determined to knock those goddamn happy birds right out of their nest, and if she was lucky she might peg the nest as well. That'd teach those birds to come and rub their romance in her face. 'Kill two birds with one stone.' She bitterly laughed aloud but it led her to another onslaught of tears. Drawing her knees to her chest she placed her head against her knees and silently cried herself to sleep. She wanted to sleep through tomorrow. She didn't think she would be strong enough to survive it. He lover would be gone and with him her heart. Never again would she love another man. She wouldn't make the same mistake of giving herself freely to any man. From that moment on, she would be resolute to being stone cold towards all men who dare to love her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End Flashback)

            Eleanor sat back from Lucie with a stunned expression. "My dear Lucie. I had no idea what you went through." Eleanor had tears lining her eyes as she warmly embraced her friend.

            "It's quite all right, Eleanor. Really, I feel better now that I've let it all out." She plastered a fake smile on and squeezed Eleanor's hand reassuringly. Lucie was surprised that she herself hadn't cried. Of course she'd gotten past that point after playing the scenario so many times in her head.

            "Lucie, may I ask you one question? And please feel free not to answer it if it offends you." When Lucie nodded for her to continue she dared to ask, "Do you still love Jack Smith?"

            "I've asked myself that same question for these past fifteen years and every time I come to the same conclusion. I do love him." She looked up and laughed at Eleanor's beaming face. "However, I am not in love with him. I've fully realized that he will never be anything more to me than my childhood best friend. I was fifteen at the time, and very impressionable. I truly believed I was in love with him, but as time grew on I realized it was just infatuation." Sighing she stood up and stretched out her cramping muscles. Although she did enjoy staying in the company of her best friend, she could no longer sit on that hard couch in her tight corset.

            "Lucille, let me offer you some words of wisdom. And whether you take these with a grain of salt or not it is important that you actually listen to what I'm about to say. If you were in love with Jack at one time you will never fall out of love with him. That's why it's called falling in love. It's like falling off a great mountain. You can't climb out of the mess you've gotten yourself into. Think back, very far back if it's necessary. Is there any memory you have of you feeling like you were in love with Jack?" She led Lucie to the front door carrying her shoes and parasol. Slipping the shoes back on, Lucie took the time to soak in everything Eleanor had just explained.

            "You know?" She stood back up and looked perplexedly at Eleanor. Taking her parasol she started exiting the house but turned before stepping all the way outside. "I'll have to get back to you on that account."

            'I suspected as much' Eleanor smiled contently as she shut the door to her manor. 'When will she realize she's still in love with him? I suppose only time will tell.'

~~~~~~~~

Much longer chpt! R/R. No flames please. Thanx!


	4. You Clean Up Real Perdy!

Title: Journey To The Past

Author: Ella Enchanted

Rating: PG-13 for now but will probably change later for violence.

Distribution: Sure. Let me know where it's going!

Summary: What was Jack's home life like? Did he have a loving family or girl? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. They belong to Disney, ya da ya da ya da. I **DO** however own any character(s) that did not appear in the movie. Nuff' said? On with the show!

Author's Note: I'm STILL looking for a beta reader. If anybody's interested please email me at tinkerbellstoyshoppe@yahoo.com It's that time of the month again……just kidding. It's that time to thank all the bitchin reviewers who have taken the time to read and appreciate my story. I LOVE YOU ALL! They are:

**Pirate girl**- Tell your monkey I said thanx! And the Lucie/Jack reunion chpt will be up shortly.

**XM6**- Here's more. Thanks again for your support! You da' bomb baby!

**ElfPilot**- Thanks again! I read your story and LOVED it. I reviewed it if you didn't know. Thanx again!

**Arabella**- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for being an addict of my story. I'm so goddamn flattered. My fingers are a little tired from work but oh well.

**Alex**- I continue writing this story because of the kick a$$ people such as yourself. YOU ROCK MY SOX!

Journey to the Past 

Chapter 3: You Clean Up Real Perdy!

            Captain Jack Sparrow starred back at his reflection in the tiny, dirty mirror hanging on his cabin wall. He looked down at the razor blade in his hand with great disdain. He placed it back down on the small table and started stirring his crème mixture in his shaving cup. After a minute or so the shaving crème was ready. He started untying the two small braids of his beard and placed the beads in the drawer of his nightstand. 'I'll save them for later.' Turning around to the mirror again his heaved a sigh and started rubbing the crème on his beard generously. After his face was completely covered he picked up the razor with a shaky hand. He lifted his head up and placed the cold steel against his warm neck ready for the oncoming strokes. 'I can't do it!' He dropped the razor and started wiping the crème of his face with his small hand towel. Rinsing it clean with some water he grunted and studied his beard in the mirror again. 'Maybe if I just brushed it all together instead the two braids. I can easily reweave them again.' Smiling with satisfaction he started brushing it together with his hands. He heard his door open and Gibbs' pudgy face peek around the doorframe. 

            "Are ye almost done?"

            "No, I'm not shavin' off me beard! It'll be fine like this." He stood back and looked at himself but realized he still looked the same. Frowning he untied the red bandana and placed it in the drawer with the beads. "Now what to do with this hair?" 

            "Well, first thing, ye gotta take out all of them beads and trinkets." 

Gibbs sat down and started helping Jack unbraid the mass and remove every single bead. It took them a good hour to do it, but they finished with a tired sigh and sat down to examine their work. Jack's black hair was frizzed out all around him, which gave him a very Cro-Magnon look. It definitely needed to be thinned out a bit. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Joshamee picked up the scissors and grabbed a handful of the hay like tresses. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Jack cried, "Be careful Gibbs! It took me years to grow all that." 

"I'll do me best. Just close yer eyes and ye won't feel a thing." Jack cringed at the crisp sound of the scissors closing in on him. "Yer hair's as thick as molasses."

"Shut it. Just finished would ye?"

It was all over. 'And so is my life' Jack inwardly cried in anguish. Huge mountains of black fur carpeted the wooden flanks. Gibbs finished his job by tying Jack's long, and now thinner hair back with a bit of brown, leather string. He looked over his handy work and smiled with a sense of pride. He'd managed to contain the wild hair that wanted to fly about by putting a lot of oil in it. Jack finally turned around and opened his eyes. When he saw himself he nearly shit a brick. "I look like that bleedin' Turner boy! How much of that oil did ye use?"

"I had to. How else was I supposed to make it stay down? Besides, it'll wash out. An' with yer dry hair it couldn't hurt it neither." Gibbs bent down and started wiping away the heaps of hair. "Cheer up! In a couple o' months it'll grow back. Then ye can redo yer hair. Now ye best be putting on yer new clothes. We're closing in on the port and we'll be there in less than a half hour. Oh, before I forget. Where am I supposed to go while yer gone? Ye haven't said a word 'bout what ye want us to do fer a whole month while yer gone."

"That's because I want to make an announcement if front of the crew, savvy? Now go so I can get dressed." Closing the squeaky door behind him Gibbs sauntered to the upper deck leaving the Captain to his thoughts. Taking a huge sigh Jack picked the brown box off of his bed and opened it to reveal his new clothes. 

Inside lay one brand new, pristine white dress shirt with it, accompanied a cravat of the same style. 'I'll be damned if I'm going to wear a frilly cravat while I still live and breath.' He balled it up and tossed it over his right shoulder. He continued removing the contents of the box. A pair of black breeches and a new pair of leather boots that were shockingly similar to the ones he was currently sporting. He also found a long black waistcoat with tails that extended to mid calf, and a royal blue, velvet vest. 'Well, this outfit seems hauntingly familiar.' He looked at the outfit sprawled across his bed and thought of how it reminded him of the same outfit he wore the last time he saw Lucie fifteen years ago. 'Well let's get dressed then.' With that he started at the task at hand. 

"Look, alls I'm saying is that he's completely lost his mind. I mean really. Abandoning his crew fer a whole month, while he goes off an' gets himself completely sloshed and probably arrested, then hung." Anna Marie huffed as she steadily moved the wheel of the ship back and forth. 

"Listen, Anna. He's doin it so we can reap all the benefits. Think of all the gold we'll have by then. He's got one month to steal as much as he can. One month! That's plenty o' time to easily make us millionaires. Picture it," He held up his hands while he stated the last part. "A nice new set o' sheets to sleep in. A warm meal on yer stomach. Barrels of Rum."

"And a new ship." Anna Maria grinned as she gazed out at the horizon imagining the possibilities of such riches. 

"A new ship." He repeated patting her on the back. They turned around at the sound of Jack's silky voice. 

"A new ship? But, who would want to leave the Black Pearl?" Bounding up the stairs he came and stood in front of the two pirates.

"Wow, Jack. You clean up real perdy." Anna laughed as she pinched his cheek in a condescending manner. Slapping away her hand he rubbed the sore spot and glared at her. While he was dressed like an aristocrat he certainly didn't feel like one. Grimacing he pulled at the seat of his pants that were riding up his butt. 'Mental note; buy bigger breeches.' He looked down at himself more clearly now that he stood in the sunlight. He smiled haughtily at the sight of how the breeches clung to his ripped thighs and enhanced his best features, his calves (I know what you were thinking you dirty reader, you!). One could see his muscular arms bulging out from the lengths of the sleeves especially when he moved them about. He mentally thanked himself for not dawning the cravat for it surely would have been as hot as Hades. He did, however, love the boots. He just needed to break them in a little. On the whole though, he looked pretty dashing if he didn't mind saying so himself. It wasn't his particular style but he still pulled if off. 

"Well, let's just hope he be perdy enough fer the likes o' his dear mum and dad. Or they'll toss him back out like a stray cat." He smiled at Jack and went to drop the anchor. 

"Why are we stopping so far from port?" Anna looked back and forth from Jack to Gibbs as she let go of the wheel. Placing her hands on her hips she looked expectantly at the two.

"Because Jack can't show up on a pirate ship, genius. I don't think that would set well with the two." Gibbs finally having untangled the rope let go of the anchor.

"Well, how's he gettin to port then?" 

"Life boat." Jack simply stated as he brushed off his jacket one last time. "And nobody has bothered to compliment me on me vocabulary." He frowned and corrected himself, "_My_ vocabulary." 

"You better not slip up, Jack. Cause we ain't willing to come save yer sorry ass a second time." Anna helped him lower the life boat. 

"Gibbs, gather the crew around so I can make my final announcements."

After everyone had been rounded up from their tasks Jack stood on the railing holding on a rope and addressed the crew. 

"Men, as you all know I'm going to England for a month. But in that month's time I will pillage, plunder, rifle and loot till I think we have enough to set us up for a reasonable amount of time. However, none of you will receive a shilling of that booty unless you follow your new captain's orders." He solemly looked around at the faces of his crew. He laughed to himself as he saw the effect his speech had had on them. 'Just as I suspected, they're just as money hungry as the next man.'

"An' who be the new capt'n, capt'n?" 

"Good question. Your new captain or captains I should say are none other than…." He could feel the anticipation built up around him. He liked it, the sick sadistic bastard that he was. "Joshamee Gibbs and Anna Marie."

"Him."

"Her." Shocked they both said this at the same time while pointing an accusing finger at each other.

"Yes, him and her." He smiled then looked confused but smiled again. "So, mind your captains while I'm gone. Cheerio." He said the last word in a mock aristocratic voice. He jumped down into the lifeboat and paddled off towards the shore. He took this alone time to pause and reflect about his journey that lay ahead of him. He finally declared himself officially insane for thinking he could pull off a scheme of this magnitude. He even considered pulling the boat around and almost did when a voice that uttered one phrase stopped him. It was Lucie's voice saying "Best friends forever." Then he suddenly thought back to the box that they had buried long ago and the conversation that took place, 'So when exactly do we open the box up again?', 'When one of us dies, or when one of us it to be wed. Which ever comes first.' Wrinkling his eyebrows he grunted, 'Insane. She probably doesn't even have the map anymore.' Frowning he started scolding himself 'Stop thinking such pansy ass thoughts. Just get through this month and we'll all be rich.' He looked up as he finally reached the pier.

When he reached the pier he tied up his boat and started tossing up his bag of belongings onto the deck. Hoisting himself up he picked up his things and headed towards the front of the shore when a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him. "Hold up there, you! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock... and I shall need to know your name." He turned to face the short, pudgy dock master feeling the creepy sense of déjà vu crawl over him. Laughing he handed the man three shillings and said, "Jack Smith, or Smithy if you'd like." The man turned and started writing down in his log. While his back was turned Jack snatched up the coin purse and dashed off towards the crowd of people 'Works like a charm every time.' 

Gazing around the mass of people waiting for other people or ships he searched for a familiar face. Scowling he was disappointed not to find anybody. He realized how stupid he must have looked standing there turning about in circles looking lost as a baby in a topless bar. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name being called or rather shouted out to him. Turning in that direction he spotted his mother frantically waving her handkerchief at him while tears streamed down her cheeks. Next to her stood his father beaming with pride at his only son. Slowly swaggering over to them like a drunk he tried to control the way he was walking. Failing miserably he smiled when he reached them and threw open his arms for a hug. "Mother!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry to do that to y'all but I'm dead tired from work and I NEED sleep. I'll try posting the rest tomorrow. R/R please. I'll love you and your mother forever and ever! P.S.-If you couldn't already tell, I made up the names of all the ports. So if you truly are offended that I don't know the names of the ports than there a number of things you can do to help. They are; Bite my ass, use your imagination, go to therapy, take up a hobby, get a pet, get a life, f*ck off, or you can tell me a real port there and I'll consider revising it. Sorry, JK! Love y'all, l8tr!  
  
  



	5. Quite the Family Reunion

Title: Journey To The Past

Author: Ella Enchanted

Rating: PG-13 for fowl language and a bit of violence.

Distribution: Sure. Let me know where it's going!

Summary: What was Jack's home life like? Did he have a loving family or girl? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. They belong to Disney, ya da ya da ya da. I **DO** however own any character(s) that did not appear in the movie. Nuff' said? On with the show!

(**Read**)Author's Note: Sorry this took me two days to post! All in favor of killing my boss say "Aye". I'm STILL looking for a beta reader. If anybody's interested please email me at tinkerbellstoyshoppe@yahoo.com It's that time of the month again……just kidding. It's that time to thank all the bitchin' reviewers who have taken the time to read and appreciate my story. I LOVE YOU ALL! They are:

**ChelseaBloom**:Thanks, and I will continue just because of all the cool people such as yourself who like this story!

**Alex**: Thanx for being a faithful reviewer! You're just way too kick a$$!

**MrsPitt**: Don't bite your nails it's a nasty habit! JK! I do it too! Thanx!

**Rhea**: Hmm, I think you're a mind reader because there will be a chpt w/ Will and Liz. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier!

**XM6**: A medal! YAY! I'd like to thank my muse, my reviewers especially XM6, my family (Gets knocked off podium)

**Cassie-chan**: Sorry for the cliffie. Thanks for adding this to your fav. List. You're too damn cool. YAY!

**Chayter**: Loverly! That reminds me of My Fair Lady (sings-All I want is a room somewhere far away from the cold night air….) sorry got carried away. Seriously, thanx sooooo much.

**Novembergirl**: Thanx. It is a different Jack, but I hope he's likeable.

**ElfPilot**: I liked my solution to the ports as well! Hehehe. Your story RULES! Update soon!

**Tilly is still laughing**: Well everyone's entitled to their own opinion. I know this is a Mary-Sue, it's supposed to be. Sorry if you don't like it. Thanks though.

**Arabella**: I didn't want to clean up Jack at all but I reconsidered. I just love him as Captn Sparrow! Sleep is definitely a good thing. I HATE my boss! He's evil! He's like Barbossa but not as hairy because my boss is bawled!

**Pirate girl**: Sleep is a necessity in my life. I sleep like 12 hours a day! Hehehehe! But coffee…hmmm there's a solution. Thanx!

**PineAppleLint**: Thank you so much. You're all too kind! I did sleep for like half a day, hence the reason this is up later than promised.

**Aznkitty11**: I love it too! JK, I'm not that conceited. (Looks around suspiciously) No but seriously thank you soooo much!

**CallMeMoo**: First off, love the pen name! I think that yours has got to be the best review. No offense to others, I LOVE ALL MY CHILDREN, I mean reviewers! I loved the Fabulous comment, it reminded me of my friend in band who talks like a SoCal girl. Please don't sick the pirates on me! Unless you want to send Jack Sparrow my way….J All will be revealed in due time about Lucie and Jack!

**Maya1**: Wow! Thanks. I feel like I have my own little personal bodyguard. (Burst out Whitney Houston's- And I will always love you. JK)

**Princess of Pain**: Where to begin? Oh, big words from a little person. No, I don't think I'll stop writing this 'dreck'. I respect the fact that you hate this story, but that's not going to change anything. If you are in fact reading this right now, ask yourself why you are. Are you seriously that demented that you have nothing better to do than sit around on your ass all day long and chew people out a new asshole for their 'GAFF'? The reason I didn't research for this story is because I really could give a tinker's fuck about what were they actual names, places, etc. I'm not some obsessive fan who has to go to great, strenuous lengths to make it 'authentic', like some people I have the misfortune of coming across. On another note, nobody gives a shit about what _you_ did to research your story. Nobody. Are you actually that conceited to think somebody would care? Do you honestly have nothing better to do with your time? Do you have a job, or a life? Sorry if I offended you. Thanks 'sweetling'. P.S. – I honestly don't care if you flame me till the end of time, because I'm still not going to take this 'dreck' down.

Journey to the Past 

Chapter 4: Quite the Family Reunion

            "Mother!" Jack raced up to his mom and threw his arms around her in a vice tight embrace. Even after fifteen years she still had that familiar aroma of vanilla and roses. He inhaled that scent trying to make a permanent place for it in his mind. Fifty years from now whenever he thought of his dear mother he wanted to remember how she always smelled of vanilla and roses. 

            "Oh my dear boy, how I've missed you!" Tears were running down her cheeks freely and spilling out onto Jack's shoulder. After a few sniffles she straightened up and stood to get a good look at him. Cupping his face with her hands she smiled, "You've grown so much. And you're much more handsome now than I've ever seen you. But dear why on earth do you have gold teeth? Is that the fashion in Paris now?"

            He mentally thanked himself for formulating excuses ahead of time so that he wouldn't be caught off guard. Crossing over to give his father a hug he laughed, "No mother, it's not the fashion in Paris. I lost a couple of my teeth and had to have replacements. The man who fixed them said that gold would last the longest and would be the strongest as well. You're looking at a smile worth 3 gold pieces. So now let's not say another word about it dear mum, savvy?"  'Shit!' Jack closed his eyes and kicked himself for slipping up so soon.

            "Oh, dear. And I see that your tongue has taken to the twang of those sea lovers! What else has altered while you were away, dear?" She laughed as she linked her arm through his and started walking towards the waiting carriage. "Arthur Smith, you help your son with the luggage. Can't you see the dear boy is tired and I dare say famished?"

            "Yes, dear," Arthur sighed as he picked up a couple of Jack's bags and sauntered slowly behind his wife and son. "So, Jack tell us all about the adventures you've had in gay Paris." He was now caught up with them and walking on the other side of Jack. 

            "Well there's not much to tell. I've jes' been doing business." He scratched to back of his irritated neck. Damn, he forgot how uncomfortable these freakin' high society clothes were. 'What I wouldn't give to be in a pair of my other trousers.' He got a dreamy gleam in his eye at the prospect of being back in his old, comfortable attire. 

            "Certainly it's not all business in France. Tell us, have you had any luck in the female department?" Anita gave her son a knowing glance as he handed her into the grand, black carriage. Helping his father in as well he climbed in after them and sat next to his mother.

            "Nay, no such luck," He laughed cynically as he thought about the reaction his mother would have if she ever found out about the number of women he'd been intimate with. She certainly would keel over and die right there in the carriage.

            "Ah," she said as if she was confirming a thought or premonition she had been suspecting. 

            "Ah, what?" He turned and looked a little irritated with her half ass answer. He reached up and undid the top button on his collar. Between the carriage and that blasted shirt, he was surely suffocated before he even so much as got a glimpse of London.

            "Oh, it's nothing really, dear." She tugged at the blue satin gloves and neatly placed them in her lap.

            "No, there is something. I know ye' too well mother. There was definitely a hidden meaning behind that 'Ah'. What are ye' getting at?" He rephrased those sentences in his head so that they played out correctly. 'No matter. If they won't say anything neither will I.' He turned to his mother with an expectant expression.

            "It just seems queer to me that you haven't courted any other girl after the way things ended with Lucille Vaughn, but far be it for me to say anything." A tiny grin broke through and lighted up her face in humor.

            "Oh mother, please! That was fifteen years ago. The reason I haven't courted anybody is because I haven't found the right lass yet." He suddenly turned defensive and gave his mother a slight glare. 

            "Anita, let the boy be. He hasn't even been home for half an hour and you're already bombarding him with unwanted questions." Arthur felt the need to intervene at that point when he saw how embarrassed and uncomfortable Jack looked.

            "What? Can't a mother get reacquainted with her only son after fifteen years?" She knew that the classic guilt trip always won over in any situation. She was like Jack in that they both were scheming and devious. Jack definitely got his cunning ways from his mother's side of the family. "So, Jack. I suspect you'll be anxious to see Lucie again, but I really must say that I've never truly forgiven her for the way she slighted you all those years ago."

            "Slighted?!?!" Jack more or less squeaked out in astonishment and confusion. "What on earth do you mean 'slighted?'"

            "I'm referring to the fact that she turned down your proposal fifteen years ago." She looked at her son like he had grown a set of boobies.

            "What?" He asked in a low, calm, steady voice. "I did nothing of the sort." 

            "But..I…surely you must be joking." It was her turn to look shocked now. 

This is where Arthur stepped in, for he too was interested in what Jack had to say to his defense. "Jack, you didn't hear the rumors before you left?"

"No, and think about what you just said: rumors." He leaned in closer to the other side of the carriage intrigued by the story his father was telling him.

"Well, everyone said you proposed to Lucie the day before your departure. Did you propose to her?"

"No." He said simply while looking away and finding the red-carpeted floor very interesting.

"After you left the whole town was up in arms. They all said what a 'vile' and 'mean' spirited girl Miss Vaughn was to turn down a proposal from such a fine man, and this rumor certainly appeared to be true in every respect, for Lucie certainly played the part of a distraught and depressed girl."

"What do you mean by that, 'depressed' and 'distraught'?" Jack didn't know why but he suddenly felt a pang of guilt and misery flood over his senses. His heart seemed to be screaming at him for hurting her like that.

"Well after you left she became a recluse for a year or two. She mostly stayed locked away in that house of hers. She came out every once and while for parties, auctions, and other things, but her appearance had altered greatly. She was pale, deathly thin, dark circled eyes, and something in the way she walked. She seemed uncertain of herself like she was just waiting for something to come and help her out of the depression, but after three years?" He stretched his mind to recall how long ago this all took place. "Yes it was three years. Well, three years later she just showed up in public again. Nobody knew why for quite sometime. That is until she joined the theater, then everybody knew why. She'd found her profession and it consumed her. She just-" He was cut off by Jack raising his hand, trying to stop him.

"Wait! What theater?"

"Surely you've heard of the infamous Lucie Vaughn: singer, dancer, and actress? She's become quite famous," his mother cut in and was now subconsciously leaning in with her husband and son's huddle. 

"No, I hadn't heard, but news is slow when crossing the great oceans." He tried to process all this information. There was certainly a lot to take in.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, she joins the theater and is in all sorts of plays and operas. Well, it wasn't until recently that Sir John Upton decided to set his cap at her. The rest is all history, as you know. He proposed and she accepted rather reluctantly in my opinion."

"She doesn't fancy him?" This part greatly intrigued Jack. He leaned in even closer and almost fell off his seat before catching himself.

"Well it's clear she enjoys his company, but it seems to me that she's putting a show on. She is, after all, an actress," Arthur laughed and slapped his knee at his own corny joke. He sat back in his seat and thus broke apart the little huddle. 

"Interesting. Very interesting." Jack slouched back in his seat and started stroking at his beard.

"Well, I'm rather depressed now." Anita straightened up and crossed her arms across her chest. "To think that sweet Lucie could have been my daughter-in-law if you'd only proposed."

This set Arthur into another fit of laughter. Anita snapped her head and gave her husband an icy glare. It didn't last long however when she too cracked and started laughing.

"It never would have worked out between us mother."

Sobering up now she turned to her son and asked, "Why not?"

"We bickered too much and I never liked her in that respect. We were never more that just best friends," he said this mostly to convince himself rather than his parents. Shaking his head he looked up at his mother and saw her roll her eyes.

"That's one rumor that I'll never believe as long as I live."

"Believe what you will mother, but I can honestly look anybody in the eye and say that I, Jack Smith, do not love Lucille Vaughn." His air of cockiness and self-assurance surfaced and gave him an air of indifference. 

"But could you look her in the eye and say that?" His mother raised her eyebrows at him.

Jack looked away without saying anything. 'Great! I'm not even back for an hour and we're already bickering and arguing about issues I don't care to speak of'. He shook his head trying to rid them of any thoughts of a set of ice blue eyes and the woman that embodied them. 'I'm just lusting after any female. I haven't been with a woman in a good month now. I need to a drink and some female company.' He crossed his arms and sunk even lower in his seat gazing steadily out of the window. The rest of the ride home was spend in silence for Jack had passed out and so had his father. 

Anita unpinned her shawl and covered her son with it. Smiling she brushed away a stray lock of his onyx hair. She had missed her son so much and it felt good to finally have him home, even if it was only for a month. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He silently stirred, but did not wake. She laughed at this and thought, 'He looks so angelic. My little angel.'

After another two and a half hours they finally reached London. Anita turned and gently shook her son awake. "Jack, wake up dear. Jack, we're here darling."

He woke up and was quite groggy and disoriented. Looking around trying to take his settings in he instantly recognized where they were. He silently smiled as they passed through the little streets and the accompanying shops. He and his family lived just on the outskirts of London so they didn't have very much further to go till they reached home. 

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head all the way back and stared out the window. It was a flash of bright pink that caught his attention, bright pink and even brighter yellow. How could anybody miss you in something like that? He only caught a glimpse of a woman in the flashy dress. He couldn't see her face however because she had her head down and her parasol covering most of her face. 'Could it be? No, I'm just imagining things. Get a grip, Jack, you daft prick.' He straightened up as they pulled out onto the tiny, dirt road that led to their home. 

Gazing up and the house in wonderment he remembered how it seemed so much bigger to him when he was younger. Of course he was much small then compared to the house, but even today he felt insignificantly smaller than the manor. The carriage came to a slow halt and the attendants came around and held the doors open for the Smiths to exit. Jack was the first to step, for his mother was currently trying to rouse Mr. Smith from his deep slumber. Stepping out onto the soft earth he took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar scent of the great oaks that lined the path up to the house. 

Stepping out of the carriage, Mr. And Mrs. Smith stood by their son and waited for him to move forward. Finally interpreting their stares he headed off in the direction of the manor. He still was swaggering to and fro like a drunk, but he had managed to lessen the violent appearance. 

"It seems like you still haven't found your land legs yet Jack!" Arthur came up and patted him on the back. 

"It would appear so." With a laugh he pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the main hall. 'Some things never change, even after fifteen years.' He gazed around the room in wonderment at all the fine possessions they had acquired throughout the years. 'No, you're not stealing from family.' He scolded himself for thinking such thoughts.

 At that moment a nursemaid wheeled his dear old Great Aunt Eliza into the room. She had been very ill through out the years and had finally been confined to her wheelchair and sent to live with her great niece and her family. Jack never liked her because she was such an old, bitter bitch. She'd turned that way after her husband passed away and left all of his fortunes to his mistress. Jack grimaced at the sight of her sitting there all shriveled up in her black, moth-eaten dress and her yellowing blanket. He caught site of a stunning broach that was attached above her left breast. It had one giant sapphire with diamonds surrounding it. 'Definitely worth a pretty penny! All right, so I won't steal from immediate family.' Nodding his head in approval he bent down to see eye level with the old windbag. 

"What? No kiss for your dear Aunt Eliza?" She turned her face so he could kiss her. He almost wretched up his breakfast when he felt the dry, leathery under his smooth, soft, wet lips. "That's better, m'boy. Now, let me get a good look at you." She reached down and pulled at the chain that held her spectacles and started staring him up and down. "Well, he certainly has grown. I'll allow that, but he hasn't grown any handsomer. And that dreadful skin! It looks as though you've been living on the sun itself. I don't much care for the mustache or beard either. Filthy people wear facial hair, like pirates, murderers, rapists, and drunks."

"Correct me if I am wrong, Aunt Eliza, but I do believe I saw a painting once of your dear husband, Uncle George with facial hair." He feigned kindness and now stood up a full height. He didn't need to sit here and be ridiculed by some old, windbag who's sitting on death's doorstep. He was Captain Jack Sparrow god damn it and he didn't take any shit from anyone. Of course they didn't know this, so he just stood there grinning and bearing it like a true gentleman. 

"Well, I never!" She reeled back in shock. Picking up her cane, which Jack didn't understand why she had it, she started banging it on the side of the wheelchair. The nursemaid scurried over to the back of the chair and grasped the handles in her shaking hands. "Lily, take me to my room. I've had enough excitement and lowly company for the day." 

"Yes ma'am." Lily turned the wheelchair in a full circle and exited the room.

Turning and trying to suppress his laughter he caught a glare form his mother. His father, however, was doubled over in laughter.

"Arthur really! Don't encourage the boy." She slapped his arm and headed into the drawing room.

"I don't care what your mother says, your Great Aunt Eliza needs to be put in her place every once and awhile. Just steer clear of trouble my boy and you'll be all right." He patted Jack's back (a.n. - I'm a poet and I didn't know it) once again.

"I'll try me best," he called to his father's retreating figure ascending up the flight of stairs. Once he was gone and out of earshot Jack smiled wickedly, "Trouble? That's my middle name." He turned and walked into the parlor where his mother sat sipping at some mint tea.

"Yes, dear?" She asked expectantly. 

"Mother, would you terribly mind if I went for a stroll into town?"

"Go right ahead, but do return before six for the Vaughns are to have dinner with us," she called out as her son started to exit the room. He stopped and turned to face his mother. Surprise was etched into his face.

"The Vaughns? As in, all the members of the Vaughn household?" His questions started out slow, but hastened with his ever-persisting need to know whether or not a certain some one would be attending.

"Yes, all the Vaughns. With the exception of Lucie of course, for she has a performance tonight."

Heaving a sigh of relief he smiled gratefully at his mother and exited the house. Once he was outside he relished in the fact that he didn't have to contain his drunken swagger like walk anymore. 'Now, where can I get a decent pint of rum?' He smiled as he turned onto the main road where all of the shops were. "Ah, 'The Singing Parrot'. Fine a tavern as any." With that he entered the dark bar, sat down, and ordered a drink. It was going to be a long night and he was definitely going to need some sort of relief.

~~~~~~~

YAY! I actually updated. Sorry it took so long. Let's kill my boss, eh? He shall pay penance for keeping me from my beloved laptop! ANYWHO, R/R please!


	6. Keeping Up Appearances

Title: Journey To The Past

Author: Ella Enchanted

Rating: PG-13 for foul language and a bit of violence.

Distribution: Sure. Let me know where it's going!

Summary: What was Jack's home life like? Did he have a loving family or girl? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. They belong to Disney, ya da ya da ya da. I DO however own any character(s) that did not appear in the movie. Nuff' said? On with the show!

(Read)Author's Note: Sorry this took me two days to post! All in favor of killing my boss say "Aye". It's that time of the month again……just kidding. It's that time to thank all the bitchin' reviewers who have taken the time to read and appreciate my story. I LOVE YOU ALL! (If you're not mentioned here I didn't get a chance to read your review before writing this. Sorry! But I'll be sure to mention you in the next chapter!) They are:

PineAppleLint: Thanks again for being a faithful reviewer! I'm glad I'm not the only who hates my boss! Hehehe. I know the suspense is building up and everyone's holding his or her breath. It'll be soon I promise!

Cassandra the Heart Nut: Thanks for the constructive criticism it's always appreciated. I checked into that wheelchair thing and I found some interesting info. It said that they had something similar to a wheelchair called "roulette" in that era. I'll probably change it later to roulette. I believe women were allowed to sing back then. I actually got the idea from Scarlet Pimpernel, but I'm not positive. I'm glad that you like it. Lucie being a pirate…. interesting. Thanks again for all the help, it's greatly appreciated!

Carlses: Thanks for your faith in this story! I was pretty sad about that flame, but I got over it. Yes, how many ways are there to ditch evil fiancées? Oh, the possibilities! Thanks!

Crystal Millennium: I got the inspiration for Mrs. Smith from a lot of Jane Austen's characters. I love 17th century mothers meddling in other people's affairs. (Hint- There'll be more women of her type to come in further chapters!) Thanks!

**ElfPilot**: You're one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks again for your faith in this story. I LOVE your story! More soon please!

**Chayter (Blue Wolftin):** Another one of my faithful and fav. Reviewers! Lucie and Jack's rendezvous will come sooner than everybody thinks. (Laughs evilly!) All the answers to your questions will be revealed in due time. Thanks!

**Wicked-angel3**: "suppose you can take the pirate from the sea, but cant stop him from being as much of a pirate as he can still!" Exactly my sentiments! I think the time has come to rebel against all evil bosses, as long as we don't get fired! I'm with you on the whole pitchfork and torches a la Beauty and the Beast style!

**Constance Nightingale**: Thanks! I feel like I'm killing you all with not posting lucie/jack reunion yet. Maybe I should…..nah! Keeps up the interest and suspense. (I know, I'm evil)

**XM6**: Another favorite and faithful reviewer. I love my medals! I think I'll hang them above my mantel for flamers to see!

**Kalaratri**: Again, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you for being one of the few to understand the difference between con crit and flames! I was a bit worried that Jack was a little ooc. I think that I need some revamping on his part as well as Lucie's. Not a drastic change but just enough to make it different from other MS. "Does she like to sneak out at night and mud wrestle at the local inn?" There's an idea….hehehehe. I'll come up with something funny maybe, hopefully for her to do with her time. Thanks again for your help and advice!

**Juicyfruitmama**: First off, loving the pen name! Thanks I'll hopefully keep it going good and steady. I just hope that I don't disappoint anybody! Thanks!

**Moo Straberry**: This name is just as awesome jawesome as the other one! Aww, you're making me blush! "You're my new best friend, call me every five minutes!" (Can anybody name this quote from a t.v. show?) I'm too damned flattered. You have inspired me to add a little something extra to the next chapter. (Hint- Oh yeah, and maybe Lucie noticed Jack in the carriage and thought she was hallucinating because of her conversation with Eleanor? Just an idea.) But you didn't hear anything from me, savvy? 

**Evilspoofauthor1Sven**: Thanks for the great review! Jack's parents will find out a tad bit of interesting info!

**Constance Nightingale**: (I'm going in order of the reviews, so you get mentioned twice!) Thanks for the comforting words. I admit when I read that review I momentarily played with the thought of removing it because I was so embarrassed by her. That thought was squashed when I remembered that practically everybody else loved it. I'd like to thank everybody for his or her undying support! I dedicate this story to y'all! Thanks for adding me to your fav. List!

**Arabella**: My new beta reader! A million and one thanks go out to you for all your help! You rock my sox! Yes, we shall see to it that my boss is tortured in every possible way. Hahahahaha, what's cancer of the goldfish? That's too great! (I've got A LOT of caffeine flowing through my veins. Somebody might as well hook me up to an IV that just pours soda into me!)

** Shanelover1**: Wow, two reviews! I love little Jack! There will be plenty of fancy clothes to come, but he won't be able to withstand them for long. Such is the case w/ any pirate! Thanks!

**Dre Ship-Ship**: Thanks for con crit! I'm trying my hardest to get away from Mary-Sues but I'm afraid I'm still a little confused as to what makes one. What exactly is a Mary-Sue? Thanks again!

**Attenti al cane: ** I think you might have misunderstood my meaning. I'm always open to constructive criticism. I just don't think that flames help in any way, shape, or form. It's a lot easier to fix a problem w/ the story when somebody points out the faults instead of just sitting there telling somebody that their story is crap. I'm truly sorry if this offends you. I'm just stating my opinion on the matter.

**Dawnmeister: **Thanks for the support! It's greatly appreciated also! I agree with you!

**Connie: **Hehe, thanks! I don't about that though, there are far better fics out there. Thanks a billion!

**Princess of Pain: **Again I have the great misfortune of crossing paths with you. Words cannot describe how much your opinion means to me. I take back every insult that I slung your way in hopes that I too can be taught the useless lessons in weaponry. I choose to be ignorant because as I said before, I have a life and I won't waste my time trying my hardest to make a story as accurate as possible. It's just a story for fuck's sake. If this story TRULY offends, I seriously suggest you seek psychiatric help. For your information, I'm a straight A, part time college freshman studying for my degree in Registered Nursing, which is a far more significant and respected career when compared to a starving hack. However, I do have a medical internship, which is my current employment status. As for your book, I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes. In fact, I make a pledge to you now that if in fact you do get a book published I will take down this story that has been the cause of great pain and agony for you. As for being a bitch, I'm always the first to admit that yes in fact I am a "self-absorbed bitch". I however, have the decency to admit it. I'm proud of who I am and I will not be belittled by petty, snide comments. So if you want to continue flaming me go right ahead and do so. Only I will finish this story whether or not you hate it. One more rant before I let you continue with your oh so creative insults. Why the fuck do you keep on calling me by "honey child" and "sweetling"? If you really want to insult me just call me a bitch instead of hiding behind pretentious pleasantries. Is this merely to humanize you?

On with the Show!

Journey to the Past

Chapter 5: Keeping Up Appearances…. Is Hard to do with Rum at hand!

            Jack slammed down his mug on the old faded round pine table while wiping off the rum that was streaming down his chin. He felt another invigorating warmth surge through his veins and into his very core. It was a familiar, comforting feeling yet it was oddly empty and cold at the same time. 

"Ah! The wonders and mysteries of alcohol." Smiling he made a nonchalant movement with his hand at the bar wench to come hither. Smiling seductively she strode towards him with her hands on her hips, which were currently swaying back and forth with exaggerated movements. She stopped a mere six inches in front of him and leaned down exposing her best assets to him. 

"Another rum?" She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. 

  "Yes! Fill 'er up, God damn it." (A.N. - I'll give mucho kudos to anybody who can guess what movie this came from!) He thrust his mug out for her to take and lolled farther down into his seat. Smiling appreciatively at her fading form he took extra care to plan an attack. He needed female company if he was going to be in this godforsaken town for a whole bleedin' month, especially if he wanted to get through tonight. "Tonight!" He felt an internal alarm go off in his head. Bolting upright in his chair like he'd just sat down on a porcupine, he grasped his temples in silent reverie. "What was I suppose to do tonight? Pillage? No, not yet. Plunder? Again too soon. Fly? Bake a cake? Shine me boots? Track down the endangered mermaid species? Go Ostrich back riding?" He giggled to himself as his stream of thoughts turned from panic to relaxation and humor. He turned to his left as if to tell a mate something extremely funny that just happened to come to mind. Frowning he discovered he was alone and couldn't for the life of him remember where he put his boots. And why didn't his pants fit right? Shrugging these musings away he grinned his electric and metallic smile to the approaching bar maiden.

"'Ere ye go. Can I get ye anythin' else?" She accentuated each word by closing in on him and finally placing herself in his lap. She wasted no time in trying to unbutton his vest and shirt. His attention was momentarily drawn away when he heard the booming echoing from the table behind him.

           "Well, Niles should we get going to dinner then?"

           He didn't bother to listen to Niles' reply while he sat up and buttoned up his vest again. Furiously fiddling with the buttons he cursed as he remembered what a pain in the ass these vests could be. Groaning he looked up at the now frowning red haired wench and asked, "What time is it anyhow?"

Rolling her eyes in disgust, she stood up to her full height and brushed off her skirt before turning with a 'humph'. He ignored her obvious disdain for him and stood up quickly in search of his boots. He crawled under his table and around the surrounding tables but it was all in vain. He couldn't find any trace of information as to the whereabouts of his missing boots. Standing up with his famous jerky movements he swayed towards a table where a couple of what seemed to be businessmen were deeply enthralled in conversation. Taking no consideration of that fact that it was extremely rude to just interrupt somebody's conversation he roughly tossed his hand on one of the man's shoulder before demanding, "What time is it? You seem somewhat familiar. Have we crossed blades before? You weren't at the battle between the Ciron and the Black Pearl were you?" 

           Turning with a disgusted sigh of irritation the man faced Jack and produced his pocket watch. He gazed down at the small, shiny, glass face and closed it with a tiny 'click'. "No, I'm glad to say that I've not had the misfortune to cross blades or battle any drunkards. It's just about seven. Now would you kindly remove your commoner's rum infested face away from me?" The man gazed at Jack as he too thought that this drunken character seemed familiar to him as well. He shook his head and thought, "I've probably bought my vegetables from him at market or something of the sort."

Completely ignoring the fact that he'd just been severely insulted, he grabbed his head with both hands in a dramatic way looked around for what seemed to be an answer to a question. "Seven o'clock! Oh Christ! Bleedin', but wonderful rum. Ta hell with ye! I didn't mean it, luv. I'm sorry. I be under a lotta pressure.  I's just a li'l upset." He was now talking to the empty space in front of him and receiving odd looks, not only from the two gentlemen, but also from a good quarter of the bar. This, however, didn't faze him in the least. Suddenly remembering he had somewhere to be, he turned and almost tripped on his feet. Steadying himself, as much as he could, he made a dash to the door and out into the cold, sobering night's air.

"Oh, I do hate drunks, and any and all members of the lower class." The gentleman who had been accosted by Jack's shaky hand snorted as he sipped from his mug. Gazing over the rim of his mug he set his sights on the aforementioned bar wench with a lustful eye. Smiling like the cat that just ate the canary, he carefully set down his mug, never breaking his gaze from the stunning creature before him.

Turning to follow his friend's gaze he too smiled a wide grin, "John Upton, you rascal. Can't you at least give another man a chance? You have Miss Vaughn and I'm sorely lacking in the pleasurable company of females.

"Oh, you may have the strumpet when I'm finished with her." 

"Wait who? Lucie or the red head?" His feeble friend, Thomas Snider, scratched his head with a look of confusion crossing his greasy, pudgy face.

           "The whore, you idiot! Is Miss Vaughn a strumpet? No." He took a giant swig of his ale, winded from his outburst. He slammed the mug down a little harder than he intended to which caused most of the contents to spill on the bar's counter. He smiled wildly when he saw that the waitress had noticed his spill and had come to clean it up. Swiping her rag across the once pristine pine counter she eyed the two men wearily. 

           "My apologies, miss," John swept down in a bow while managing to remain seated. He smirked sideways at Tom when she responded positively to his advance. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

           "A girls gotta earn a livin' somehow. This is jest a day job." He knew what she was insinuating and it was what he was hoping she'd offer.

           "Really? That's fascinating." He extended he hand out to her and led her out from behind the counter and out of the bar, but not before smiling evilly at Tom.

~~~~

            Jack quietly, well as quiet as Capt'n Sparrow could, crept around the side of the house in search of something. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully while gazing up at his window in frustration. He made extra efforts to ensure he was safely and discreetly hidden in the shadow of the brush. He didn't want to be spotted by his family whom were currently seated in the dinning room, which inconveniently was placed underneath his bedroom. He stepped further back into the shadows when his father pushed back his chair and stood. He followed him around the room with his eyes. Arthur walked over to the wine cabinet and withdrew two wine goblets and a bottle of whiskey. "Oh, alcohol!" Jack almost made a dash towards the French doors that led into the dinning room, but stopped as he remembered why it was he was outside, in the cold no less. 

           He frowned at the thought that there was no safe way to enter the house without being caught. Spinning around in a defeated huff he was startled by one of the many grand oak trees. He quickly unsheathed his sword and swung at the tree with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He screamed out "I'll cut yer' bleedin' gizzard out, I will!" Instead of the familiar feeling of the blade meeting with a soft body, he was surprised when he was knocked backwards from the force of the blow. From his current spot on the ground he laughed in embarrassment as he realized his attacker was nothing more than a tree. Looking around to see if anybody witnessed that horrific display of foolishness he smiled when he was met with the silent night's air. Gazing back at his attacker or tree, he traveled the height of it with his eyes. He looked straight up to see that it was a mere foot from the landing in front of his window. "An easy feat." He wasted no time in pulling himself up into the crotch of the grand oak.

           "What was that noise?" Anita turned to look out the window in terror. 

           "What noise? I didn't hear anything." Arthur followed her gaze out of the window. It was in vain though because the darkness of the night contrasted with the soft glow of the candles emitting a bright glare on the glass. 

           "Of course you didn't hear anything, you're losing your hearing." She sighed shaking her head while managing to toss her graying curls to and fro with the movements.

           "What was that?" He put his hand up to his ear in mock despair.

           "Oh, Arthur! Where could Jack be? I'm terribly frightened for him. What if something has happened to him? Something horrible!" She was now throwing herself into fits of hysterics and sat down in a peach colored dinning room chair.

           "Woman, cease this incessant whaling! It'll help you none. Remain calm until we know what is going on." He came to stand behind her and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

           "Don't worry, Anita. I'm sure he's all right. He's probably just come across some old acquaintance and is momentarily delayed." Katherine Vaughn smiled sympathetically across the table to her best friend.

           "Yes, Lady Smith, I'm sure he'll drop in unannounced any moment now," Daniel added to his wife's comment. As if fate had been listening to their conversation all four of their head snapped around to the window when they heard somebody screaming something to the effect of, "Oh, Jesus Christ all mighty!" With a resounding 'thud' that was accompanied by a loud groan they burst through the double doors and out to the backyard. Eight eyes roamed the distance of the vast yard until they each fell on a figure bolting up into standing position, dusting himself off. 

           "Jack, is that you?" Anita inched forwards a little, still cautious of any intruder.

           "Aye, it be me." Jack jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, but quickly recovered. Wracking his brain for an explanation to the inevitable question he wondered if the old 'I got lost' excuse would work. "Bloody unlikely," he grimaced when he couldn't think of a possible answer that would satisfy their curiosity. 

           "Jack, where have you been? I was so worried. Wait, why were you up that tree?" Anita's brow furrowed in confusion and shock at the thought of a thirty-one year old man still climbing trees, like a little boy.

           "Well, ye see. I was out minding me own business, taking a stroll through town, reminiscing 'bout this an' that when I stumbled upon a little clearing. I went and lay down for a spell and I must've dozed off cause next thing I knew it was all dark. I didn't want to ruin yer dinner by makin' a ruckus so I decided to enter the house by alternate means." He said all this in what seemed to Anita like one breath. Exhaling he looked up at her with those innocent puppy dog eyes that he knew always won over any lady, especially his dear ol' mum.

           "All right, my dear. Next time just come through the front door." She turned and saw the mirth filled eyes of Lord and Lady Vaughn. 

           Jack, who had failed to notice their presence until now jumped back a little when Daniel Vaughn came and patted his back jovially, "Jack, how've you been, my boy?"

           "Splendid." He could feel the rum was doing most of the task of talking at that moment and felt helpless because he had no control whatsoever. "How've you been, Danny? Kathy?"

           Lord Vaughn laughed heartily at his nicknames and wiped away a tear from his eye. "We've been splendid as well. Tell me, is it a custom in France to use such improper names?" He crossed his arms in mock scolding.

           "Aye! I be Jacky. You be Danny and she be Kathy," he pointed a wiggling finger at the laughing Lady Vaugh. Then he turned to his parents and continued his explanation, "That be Daddy, and that be Mommy, and yer daughter be Lucie. Except that doesn't make a bit o' difference, now does it?"

           "Jack, it'll be good to have you back in these parts. I'd forgotten how humorous you always were. This town is in need of some laughter. Tell me, how long will you be staying?"

           "A month. No more, no less," he said this dramatically while waving his arms madly about.

"I'm very sorry to hear it," Lady Vaughn cut in and gave Jack a genuine smile. He knew he always liked her. "We're on the same wavelength. You and I." Jack hadn't realized he hadn't vocalized that sentence and looked rather foolish for laughing at his own joke.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, tis' a shame that I can stay no longer than a month." He tried his best to sound disheartened. He realized that he must reek of alcohol, but everyone present was too nice or proper to say anything. 

_It was probably the latter of the two_. 

"Well, I'm sorry we could not stay longer and get reacquainted, but we'd better return home before it gets much darker. It was nice seeing you again, Jack." Katherine Vaughn smiled before turning and linking arms with Anita. The two headed out towards the front of the house to the awaiting carriage, deeply caught up in conversation. 

           "Well as always it was a fine dinner. Give my compliments to your chef. I'll see you Saturday then?" Dan shook Arthur's hand vigorously.

           "Yes, we shall be attending."

"Attending what?" Jack's curiosity got the better of him. He realized it must of looked like he was eavesdropping, but he was too drunk take notice or care.

           "Oh, I didn't see you following us, Jack! This Saturday we're hosting a party on behalf of the Uptons in honor of the recent engagement between their son and our Lucie. Will we have the pleasure of your company?" They had reached the carriage now and were all huddled around it in an attempt to keep warm.

"I's always up for a good party, 'specially if there's a lil rum to be had, if you catch me drift? I'd be delighted." 

           "Splendid. Good night, Anita, Arthur, Jack!" Katherine climbed into the carriage and wrapped the heavy blanket around her waiting for her husband's company.

           "Good night all. Oh, may I have a moment alone with Jack?" 

           Jack was more or less surprised than his parents at the odd request but he was willing to ablige. "Certainly." Jack swaggered off behind Lord Vaughn a couple of feet away from the group. He stopped when Daniel turned around and pulled him closer.

           "Jack, my boy. There are two rules when getting completely drunk. Don't look so surprised. I'm sure the queen herself can smell the rum from her castle. Rule number one: never drink alone. If you plan on getting home in one piece and on time you'd better plan on reinforcements. Rule number two: don't get drunk." He once again patted Jack's shoulder before turning to leave.

           "Right. How do ye know so much 'bout rum?" Jack turned and started out after him.

           "Please, I've been married for thirty-seven years. Don't you think every man has his own little escape?"

           "Right. I'll take an expert's advice. Good night." Jack grinned mischievously and headed up to the front door after his parents. He turned and waved at the retreating carriage as it took off down the dirt road. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fall from a fifteen-foot tree, but Jack was feeling pretty good. Then he suddenly was aware of just how tired he was. After a long day of traveling, drinking, and thinking of lies, a man could certainly get very tired. 

           "Jack, a word if you, please before you retire to your chambers?" Jack turned quick on his heel and headed straight into the drawing room where his mother sat on the couch with a solemn look on her face. His father's face seemed to match hers. 'Christ, here comes the long lecture. Why do I suddenly feel like a child again?' 

           "Jack, this is a temperance household. When you live under this roof your mother and I expect you to abide by the rules." His voice wasn't angry or sad, but rather calm and steady.

           "Temperance? Ye got a whole stash of rum in that cabinet over there." He nodded his head across the room to the mahogany cabinet that stood there looking innocent as any inanimate object could.

           "Yes, Jack, but I drink it in moderation. Not in big amounts at a time. Do we have an accord?" He extended his hand cordially like addressing a fellow colleague. 

           "Yer sayin' ye want me to give up the rum completely?" He asked taken aback by such a vile and nasty thought.

           "No, not completely. We don't want you going to the 'Singing Parrot' and wasting your hard earned money on booze." This caught Jack's attention and he momentarily felt guilty that his money was not hard earned. Dropping that thought aside like a bad habit he darkly thought, 'I worked hard for this money. I had to fight many a man, and kill a few to get me where I am today!' He beamed with pride at his own bravery and talents.

           "I'll take that silent smile as a 'yes?'" His hand was still extended waiting for Jack to accept and extend the courtesy.

           "Why the Hell not?" He stuck out his hand and shook it with his father's. 'Not bloody likely in this life dad.' He didn't really _have_ to give up rum. He would just agree to the promise in order to please his parents.

           "Jack, I really can't abide these dreadful words. Has France had that big of an affect on you, dear?"

           "Aye, it has! Sorry, mum. Now if that's all I think I'll carry me tired body off to bed. Good night." He dashed out of the room before either of them could stop him and was already half way up the stairs when he heard them reply 'Good night' to him. 

           Entering his room after fifteen years had a strange impact on Jack. Nothing had changed a bit. His tin soldiers, blocks, books, and his dearly treasured globe remained in the exact spot. It was as if he'd only stepped out of his room for five minutes instead of fifteen years. He swept a quick gaze across other items and dear possessions. He jumped back for what seemed like the millionth time that day when he caught sight of a very familiar box. Sauntering over to it he ran his fingers across the dusty top of the cedar hope chest. With a twinge of excitement he heaved open the lid and coughed as dust was kicked up from his the action. Coughing roughly he swatted away the dust with both of his hands and gazed down into the box. 

           Inside he found his old play clothes. They had faded and the moths had gotten to them over the years, but they were still recognizable. He silently cursed his mother for not placing mothballs in there. He dug around a little and found mostly pirate's clothing, and a couple of red coats. What had he been thinking when he wanted to be a soldier? He pushed these clothes aside when he felt something smooth and lacey. He quickly withdrew a small, pink princess hat. He instantly recognized it as the crown of Princess Penelope or Princess Jack. The same crown he'd worn when playing Princess and Pirates with Lucie. He glared down at it and almost wretched at the thought of him being so girly and pansy like when he was small. Sighing with contempt he tossed it back into the chest and tightly closed the lid. 'Well best get some shut eye.'

           He didn't even bother changing his clothes before crawling under the enormous blankets. He forgot how good it felt to sleep in a warm bed again. Sure his bed was comfortable but not nearly as the one he was currently laying in. 'Damn, this feels good. If this is heaven, God have mercy for wrong doings. They were honorable intentions.' With that last thought he passed out right away due mostly towards the amount of liquor he'd consumed that night. A soft smile played upon his pink lips as he slowly drifted off into La La Land. (The state in which you are in before sleep but not quite awake. Sorry that's what I call it!) He was dreaming that he was the only pirate on the high seas and that he reaped all the benefits and rewards. Including but not limited to fine clothes, women, gold, and most importantly rum. Sweet rum. He dreamed of sailing over oceans of rum with the Black Pearl safely beneath his feet. Yes, sweet rum was his one and true love, with the exception of the Pearl and the ocean. Secretly he knew it would always be the rum.  

~~~~~~

A.N.- Sorry it's so long! You don't mind though, right? R/R if you want more! Constructive Criticism is most welcome whereas flames are not. On a sadder note, this and the next chapter will be all I can post till next Friday. I sadly have obligations which call me away to a greater obsession: color guard. Not to say that I love that more than FF, but it's a close tie. Anywho, R/R. Thanks! L8tr!


End file.
